Soulmate
by Valdemar
Summary: Harleen Quinzel no sabía que encontraría a su alma gemela entre los muros del Asilo Arkham; él sólo era un paciente más, aunque fuera el más fascinante que hubiera conocido. Pero tenía algo más, algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Joker/Harley Quinn
1. Prólogo

**AVISO: FIC MODIFICADO.**

**Quienes hayan leído antes este fic, sabrán que pretendía ser una historia combinada de dos parejas, Joker / Harley Quinn y Bruce Wayne / Vicki Vale. Era una idea buena en teoría pero ahora he visto que es muy compleja de trasladar al texto, sobre todo con el poco tiempo que tengo. Además, me he quedado algo atascada en la historia de Bruce.**

**Así que, aprovechando eso y que a la gente parece interesarle mucho más la historia del Joker y Harley, he decidido cortar la parte de Bruce y centrarme sólo en ellos. Me da pena porque me encanta Bruce y la historia que tenía pensada para él no estaba nada mal (tenía acción, aventura, romance y hasta al Pingüino haciendo de malo), pero en el futuro, si me apetece, siempre puedo retomar esa historia de forma independiente. Quién sabe, a lo mejor para entonces ya me interesa más emparejarlo con Selina, habrá que esperar a TDKR. **

**Con esta modificación, espero que me sea más fácil concentrarme para actualizar algún día el fic, por lo menos por agradecimiento a todos los lectores que en su día me dieron su apoyo y sus ánimos. **

**No he leído ninguno de los otros fics J/H que hay en inglés para no dejarme llevar por la tentación de "tomar prestada" alguna idea, aunque sea de forma inconsciente. Así que cualquier parecido de mi fic con esos otros será coincidencia, o bien que el otro autor/a y yo nos hemos inspirado en el mismo canon, en mi caso cómics como **_**Batman adventures – Mad Love **_**o **_**Batman – Harley Quinn**_**, la excelente (y oscura) novela gráfica**_**Arkham Asylum**_**, de la cual extraigo ciertos pasajes que, adaptados, aparecen en el 2º capítulo; o **_**La Broma Asesina**_**, de Alan Moore, del cual comentar que es el único cómic en el que se inspiró Heath Ledger para construir su personaje para el Nolanverse.**

* * *

**Summary**: En Arkham Asylum, una psicóloga con una vida aburrida y solitaria conocerá al Joker, el cual pondrá su mundo patas arriba, en todos los sentidos.

**Género**: Romance / General

**Pairings**: Joker / Harley Quinn

**Rating**: T (por si acaso)

**Disclaimer**: Batman y sus personajes pertenecen a sus creadores y productores Bob Kane, Christopher Nolan, DC Comics y Warner Bros. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

Este disclaimer vale para todos los capítulos.

* * *

Dedicado a la memoria de Heath Ledger,

un actor joven y con mucho talento que nos dejó demasiado pronto.

Descansa en paz, no te olvidaremos.

* * *

**Soulmate**

**Prólogo**

Gotham City es una ciudad de contrastes. Allí, se pueden encontrar lujosas zonas residenciales y financieras no muy lejos de barrios marginales como los parcialmente derruidos Narrows. Coexisten, con (no tanta) tranquilidad, la bondad con la maldad; la esperanza con la desesperación. Hombres, no muchos, que aún tienen fe en el bien, son vecinos de otro numeroso grupo que se aferra al crimen como única opción posible, muchos más porque no les queda otra salida, que por verdadera maldad. Aunque hay otros, demasiados, a quienes verdaderamente no les importa un bledo el daño que puedan causar a sus semejantes.

Pero también está _él_. En ese ser, del cual aún muchos se preguntan si es un hombre o un fantasma, se concentra la verdadera esencia de la dualidad de Gotham. En él, más que en nadie, convergen la luz y la oscuridad, buscando al final la verdad y la justicia a través de las tinieblas. Aunque, según la opinión del comisario Gordon, no es el héroe que Gotham necesita, es el que se merece. No hay nadie más que pueda hacerlo.

Gotham es una ciudad sucia, densa y corrupta. Como en todas las grandes urbes, es fácil encontrarse solo en medio de sus casi ocho millones de habitantes. Pese a la gran densidad de población, cada uno de sus ciudadanos se ve confinado en su propio mundo interior, aislado de los demás, y tratando de sobrevivir.

En esas circunstancias, no es fácil encontrar a esa persona especial, aquélla que pueda comprender y compartir tus pensamientos y tus sueños, y te ame siendo tal y como eres. Y, si encima eres un "bicho raro" como un justiciero que se mueve al amparo de las sombras, o un supervillano con una retorcida visión del mundo como una gran piñata a punto de estallar, las posibilidades se reducen a niveles infinitesimales.

En los días que corren actualmente, muy poca gente en Gotham cree en una estupidez tal como las almas gemelas.


	2. La extraña muerte del doctor Cavendish

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La extraña muerte del doctor Cavendish**

«_Expediente n. 2569. Paciente n. 482, sin nombre (comúnmente conocido como _el Joker_). A cargo del doctor Charles Cavendish. Asilo Arkham, Gotham City._»

«_Conclusiones de la sesión n. 4. 16 de septiembre del corriente._»

«_Como ya apuntábamos en las anteriores sesiones, queda patente que la realización de un perfil psiquiátrico profundizado del sujeto se revela una cuestión muy compleja, alejada de los estándares habituales. Su definición como _"_demente_"_ podría ser calificado en el mejor de los casos como superficial. Quedan pendientes la realización y análisis de pruebas de escáner cerebral para descartar algún desorden neurológico similar al _Síndrome de Tourette.»

Harleen Quinzel ahogó un bostezo. Otro día más ordenando y pasando a limpio las notas de Cavendish. En el exterior del despacho, en el pasillo, oyó pasos y el vozarrón de Cavendish, entremezclado con la voz más baja y calmada de la doctora Leland, la jefa de unidad y superiora de ambos. Era fácil imaginarse a Cavendish pavoneándose ante Leland de estar sacando adelante él solo el caso, mientras ella hacía el trabajo sucio; y la idea la llenó de frustración y de rabia.

Por desgracia, no podía quejarse por estar relegada a las tareas de una secretaria, ya que ella misma lo había pedido así. Siendo una "simple" residente de primer año en el _Asilo Arkham para Criminales Dementes_, era la única manera que tenía de seguir de cerca, aunque fuera indirectamente, el caso psiquiátrico más codiciado e interesante de Gotham en los últimos años.

Repasando de una ojeada las cintas que aún le quedaban por transcribir, su memoria se retrotrajo a algunas semanas atrás, a cuando el Joker llegó a Arkham tras ser capturado por Batman.

Tras su segundo y aparentemente definitivo arresto, el juicio había sido bastante rápido. La defensa, consistente en un abogado de oficio que se volvía a observar nerviosamente a su cliente cada dos por tres como si temiera que en cualquier momento se lanzara sobre él, no tuvo mucho problema para convencer al juez de que su defendido estaba "como un cencerro". Bueno, ése no fue el término exacto que utilizó, pero fue la conclusión general a la que llegó todo el mundo, especialmente después de la declaración del propio Joker, quien se empeñó en subir al estrado, por divertirse más que nada.

Para empezar, no sabían cómo hacerle recitar el juramento de decir la verdad, ya que no conocían su auténtico nombre. Él dedicó unos buenos minutos a hacer chiste con eso, pues juró varias veces con nombres distintos: dijo ser Abraham Lincoln, Alfred Hitler, Albert Einstein, Marilyn Monroe y hasta Osama Bin Laden. El juez Farris, harto de todo, tenía muchas ganas de acusarlo de desacato y que se lo llevaran de allí, pero no se atrevió. Recordó lo que le ocurrió a la juez Sorello y no quiso indisponerse con él innecesariamente, por lo que simplemente decidió dejarlo subir al estrado y dejarlo decir todo lo que quisiera, aunque todos supieran que estaba mintiendo.

Allí, el Joker se despachó a gusto, y pareció pasarlo en grande mientras lo hacía. Primero empezó mofándose de la barba del juez, y luego sugirió que la taquígrafa, algo entrada en carnes, debería hacer una dieta de adelgazamiento complementada con aceite de ricino, como el que su padre le obligaba a tomar, señaló. Después, añadió textualmente con voz meliflua: "Aunque en tu caso, mi querida gordi, tal vez debieras probar la acetona, o acabarás como una cerda", y al instante se puso a gruñir ejecutando una más que convincente imitación de un cerdo, ante la palidez y el pánico de la mujer y, en general, de todos los presentes en el tribunal.

Por último, remató su testimonio con una rocambolesca historia sobre el origen de sus cicatrices. Según sus palabras, había sido en su juventud un pobre huérfano criado en una casa de acogida (algo en total contradicción con su comentario previo sobre su padre, contradicción que no pareció importarle). Cuando era un adolescente, fue captado por una secta parecida a los _Hare Krishna_ pero que defendían (y practicaban) la violencia, pero, cuando intentó salir de la secta, ellos se vengaron cortándole las comisuras de los labios, lo cual había terminado precipitándole, muy a su pesar, a la locura. Tras acabar su historia, prorrumpió en sollozos, unos sollozos bastante bien fingidos pero que terminaron en una carcajada escalofriante.

Todo su testimonio, de principio a fin, había sido tan delirante que el juez estuvo a punto de creer que el reo estaba haciéndolo a propósito para alegar demencia y eludir la cárcel (no habría sido el primer criminal que lo hacía, especialmente en tiempos de Carmine Falcone), pero absolutamente todos los demás testigos, tanto especialistas como no especialistas, coincidían en que aquel hombre era, ni más ni menos, un psicópata, y que su sitio era Arkham. Harley, que había leído todos los detalles en la prensa, estaba segura de que se había comportado así por el puro placer de llamar la atención y provocar la consternación donde quiera que se encontrara. Mientras fuera él quien pudiera escandalizar y aterrorizar a los demás, él tendría el control, sin importar que estuviera entre rejas y continuamente inmovilizado.

De cualquier forma, el juez Farris estaba ansioso por acabar ese juicio y deshacerse de aquella patata caliente que era el caso del Joker. Por tanto, su sentencia fue el traslado del reo a Arkham por un período indefinido, y con efecto inmediato. Después, extraoficialmente, Farris comentaría a uno de sus allegados que, ya que (lamentablemente) en aquel Estado no existía la pena de muerte, esperaba que lo encerrasen en una celda y tirasen la llave por el muelle de Gotham.

Normalmente, los traslados de reos a Arkham o a la cárcel de Blackgate siempre solían estar rodeados de fuertes medidas de seguridad, pero aquél en concreto había propiciado un despliegue tal de medios y agentes que habría hecho palidecer de envidia al mismísimo Hannibal Lecter. El transporte del preso (o paciente, como el abogado defensor insistía en que lo llamaran) se llevó a cabo en un furgón blindado similar a aquél en el que había viajado Harvey Dent en su "accidentado" traslado hasta la cárcel. El furgón, además, iba escoltado por varios coches patrulla repletos de agentes bien armados y fuertemente protegidos con chalecos antibalas de kevlar, en previsión de que pudiera aparecer una horda de payasos asesinos dispuestos a desencadenar una masacre con tal de liberar a su jefe.

Pero no sucedió nada. Como burlándose de los temores de la Policía, el traslado del Joker resultó fácil y fluido como el funcionamiento de una maquinaria engrasada en aceite. No se produjo ni un atasco (debido a que habían cortado el tráfico en todas las vías de su itinerario), ni el menor imprevisto que dificultara el viaje, lo cual casi alimentaba aún más la tensión nerviosa de los agentes, quienes esperaban en cualquier momento un ataque similar al acaecido con Dent. Uno de los agentes que custodiaban al Joker dentro del furgón, especialmente seleccionados por su impasibilidad y condicionados psicológicamente para no responder ante sus provocaciones, contó después a los medios que el preso se había mantenido tranquilo y en silencio durante todo el trayecto. "Pero seré feliz si nunca más vuelvo a tener cerca a ese tío otra vez", añadió. "Se pasó todo el tiempo sonriendo y sonriendo, y mirándonos como si él fuera un gato y nosotros canarios. Ponía los pelos de punta".

Aquel día, resultaba difícil sustraerse al ambiente de expectación que predominaba en Arkham. La mayoría del personal consideraba la llegada de un criminal tan probadamente peligroso un acontecimiento ominoso y alarmante… pero, aun así, muchos se dejaron llevar por el morbo de acudir a ver a la celebridad que había tenido en jaque a la ciudad de Gotham durante tantas semanas. Y Harleen no fue la excepción.

El prisionero llegó con los brazos inmovilizados por esposas y cargados con cadenas, y con los pies también fuertemente encadenados, reduciendo su movilidad. Sus guardianes lo franqueaban a ambos lados, prestos a tumbarlo con sus porras eléctricas ante el menor indicio de insumisión, si bien no se hizo necesaria tal medida.

No bien puso el pie en Arkham, se agolparon para verlo en la entrada varios pacientes de entre los menos peligrosos y vigilados, y también algunos miembros del personal más valientes, entre los que se encontraba Harleen. Tanto el nuevo director del sanatorio como la doctora Leland se mostraron en contra de aquel recibimiento multitudinario, que a su juicio contribuía a enaltecer los delirios de grandeza que presumiblemente afectaban al paciente, y pocos minutos después dispersaron el grupo, pero aquellos minutos fueron suficientes para que ella pudiera verlo de cerca por primera vez.

Parapetada, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, tras el cordón policial humano formado por el resto de agentes y tras las anchas espaldas de sus compañeros celadores, Harleen contempló cómo aquel hombre, denominado monstruo por la Policía, por los medios de comunicación y hasta por muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo, atravesaba los pasillos del sanatorio con paso renqueante, y pasaba por su lado, por un instante tan cerca de ella que casi podría haber alargado el brazo y tocarlo.

Su aspecto la sorprendió. En la UDM le habían quitado a manguerazo limpio el maquillaje con el que solía embadurnar su rostro y su cabello para sus "apariciones públicas"; y, con la cara lavada, su apariencia difería significativamente de la desquiciada mezcla entre payaso y "Cuervo" que Harleen había visto en los vídeos de los noticiarios. Exceptuando aquellas espantosas cicatrices en sus comisuras, casi parecía una persona normal. Es más: las cicatrices, aquel renqueo en el andar, la expresión perdida de sus ojos, y el odio con el que parecían mirarlo tanto los policías como los celadores, parecían conferirle una imagen frágil, desvalida, y acentuaban su magnetismo a ojos de la joven.

Antes de que lo hicieran atravesar la puerta que llevaba al ala de celdas de máxima seguridad, el Joker, que hasta el momento había seguido mirando al vacío como si la cosa no fuera con él, volvió la cabeza y contempló con indolente curiosidad a la multitud que se había agolpado para verle. Durante un segundo, fijó su vista en Harleen y sus miradas se encontraron. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida y, tal vez en broma o tal vez no, le guiñó el ojo.

Con un escalofrío, ella contuvo el aliento y rápidamente bajó la mirada. ¿Había visto de verdad lo que creía haber visto?... ¿El Joker le había guiñado el ojo _a ella_?... ¿Era realmente a ella a quien había mirado? Ni siquiera podía asegurar del todo que hubiera guiñado el ojo siquiera, ya que el gesto había durado apenas una fracción de segundo. Tal vez había sido una mala pasada de su imaginación, pero había bastado para que una mezcla perturbadora de miedo y excitación acelerasen su ritmo cardíaco.

Fuera verdad o sólo imaginaciones suyas, a partir de aquel momento supo que tenía que participar en el caso de aquel hombre. Al precio que fuera.

Harleen sabía que estaba pendiente la realización de su evaluación psiquiátrica, rutina habitual en todos los internos recientemente ingresados, así que solicitó ser ella quien estuviera al cargo, pero la doctora Leland ni siquiera la tomó en cuenta para ello. Arguyó que alguien tan transtornado y peligroso como el Joker seguramente era demasiado "morder" para una novata como ella; y le acabaron dando el caso a Charles Cavendish, un psiquiatra veterano con mucha experiencia, que ya llevaba años allí. Pero Harleen rogó y rogó que le dejaran participar de alguna forma, la que fuera. Alegó, desde luego, puro "interés profesional" y "afán de aprender".

– Está bien, Harley. – cedió la doctora Leland. "Harley" era el diminutivo por el que todo el mundo conocía a Harleen desde la universidad. – Te daré una oportunidad, ya que estás tan interesada.

Pero si Harleen, o Harley, creyó que le permitirían tener algún contacto con el Joker, se equivocaba de medio a medio. Lo más cerca que estuvo de él fue en la habitación contigua a aquélla donde Cavendish tenía sus sesiones con él, testigo mudo e invisible y separada por el grueso cristal de seguridad que ocultaba por el otro lado el espejo unidireccional, y a través de las cintas de las sesiones entre el doctor y el paciente, que ella se ocupaba de transcribir para el expediente. Aunque lo que podía observar a través del cristal y lo que podía oír en las cintas, ya bastaba para fascinarla.

«_Tras varias sesiones con él, mi impresión general es que él tampoco piensa en sí mismo como un loco. Se considera a sí mismo un caso de cordura extrema e invertida, una nueva percepción humana, modificada y brillante. En palabras textuales suyas, es _"un paso más allá" _en cuestión de psique_.»

«_A diferencia de un ser humano normal, no parece tener control sobre la información sensorial que recibe del mundo exterior. Así, sólo puede tolerar el flujo caótico del exterior, al dejarse llevar por la corriente. Por eso su carácter oscila entre el de un payaso maligno y el de un asesino psicópata. No tiene personalidad propia, y si la tiene, está escondida bajo una desinhibición excesiva y retorcida. Cada día se crea a sí mismo; se concibe como un señor del desorden, y al mundo como un teatro del absurdo_.»

«_En cualquier caso, no parece tener el menor rasgo de ética ni de principios. Las sólidos cimientos morales que facilitan la construcción del hombre como persona y como sociedad no se aplican a él. En ausencia de cualquier otro diagnóstico más profundo y como observación preliminar, no sería desacertado calificar a este hombre como profundamente transtornado y extremadamente peligroso_.»

Aunque las conclusiones de Cavendish sobre el estado psiquiátrico del Joker le parecían razonables, a su juicio, la forma en la que llevaba las sesiones no era la más aconsejable para explorar los entresijos de una mente tan compleja. Parecía que intentara atacarle, más que comprenderle; sólo se centraba en sus métodos e impulsos criminales, más que en las razones que había detrás de éstos.

Pero sólo una vez se atrevió a manifestar su opinión ante el psiquiatra, sugiriéndole una o dos preguntas a partir de las cuales podría obtener información interesante. En esa ocasión, Cavendish la miró con desprecio y le espetó que no le diera lecciones sobre cómo hacer su trabajo. Era obvio que estaba molesto ya desde antes de eso, por el solo hecho de que una novata como Harley hubiera tenido la osadía de interesarse por aquel caso tan "jugoso", y mostraba su disgusto tratándola, no ya como a una secretaria, sino como a una becaria, lo que era peor aún.

* * *

Aquel día, Harley se había quedado transcribiendo las notas y las cintas de Cavendish durante una hora y media, ya que éste le había urgido a pasarlas al archivo para poder tenerlas a mano cuanto antes, ella no sabía bien para qué. Miró su reloj: a aquellas horas seguramente estaría teniendo lugar la entrevista correspondiente a la quinta sesión, una sesión a la que ella no podría asistir esta vez, ni siquiera en la habitación de al lado, a través del cristal de seguridad. Suspiró. Estaba claro que Cavendish pretendía tenerla lo más lejos posible de _su_ trabajo, y a la vez explotarla como secretaria cuanto pudiera.

"Así revientes, imbécil pretencioso", pensó, pero no se atrevió a exteriorizar su rencor en voz alta, ni siquiera en la soledad del despacho. Resopló y se concentró en transcribir las cintas cuanto antes para poder llegar aunque fuera al final de la sesión, pero no resultaba fácil, en gran parte debido al modo de hablar del Joker.

A fuerza de oírlo en las cintas, Harley ya conocía perfectamente su voz y su particular forma de expresarse, pero aun así era difícil seguirlo. Hablaba en frases cortas, entrecortadas, y en las entrevistas que en las Harley había estado presente, había visto también que gesticulaba todo el tiempo como para subrayar sus palabras. Ya podía identificar en las cintas las pausas que hacía, cuando se pasaba la lengua por los labios o la chasqueaba. Cavendish había atribuido esa "manía" de la lengua a algún tipo de desviación sexual, relacionado con afán de exhibicionismo; pero Harley, más observadora y de una escuela más moderna que no lo relacionaba todo con el sexo, sabía que la culpa la tenían sus cicatrices. "Al tener las comisuras abiertas, no puede mantener la humedad dentro de su boca y se le reseca. Por eso necesita humedecérsela de vez en cuando", intentó explicarle una vez al psiquiatra, pero éste, demasiado ocupado para atender a las correcciones de una novata, no la escuchó.

Otras manías lingüísticas del Joker que hacían difícil la transcripción de las cintas eran, por ejemplo, alternar susurros con casi gritos o enfatizar determinadas palabras arrastrándolas durante un tiempo mayor de lo tolerable. A veces bromeaba con la vocecita alegre de un niño, pero cuando se enfadaba o impacientaba rugía con un tono escalofriante. Y solía terminar con risitas, o al menos con sonrisas de satisfacción. Al parecer, se hacía mucha gracia a sí mismo. Desde luego no le faltaba ingenio, opinaba Harley.

Pese a lo difícil que era seguir su discurso, a medida que iba escuchándolo en todas aquellas cintas, su oído se había acostumbrado a aquella voz como si se tratase de una melodía de cadencia inusual y sin embargo hermosa. Cuanto más escuchaba esas cintas, no importaba lo que él dijera, no importaba cuán terribles fueran las confesiones que Harley oía en ellas: aquella voz, aquellos gestos, todo él, le resultaban cada vez más misteriosos, más fascinantes. ¡Cómo deseaba poder acercarse a él, aunque sólo fuera una vez!

Su deseo se vería cumplido mucho antes de lo que esperaba.

De repente, unos ruidos afuera del despacho distrajeron su atención de su transcripción y ella detuvo la grabadora que reproducía la cinta que estaba transcribiendo en ese momento. Cuando se hizo el silencio, oyó de forma más clara carreras apresuradas y exclamaciones ahogadas pero en las que se distinguía perfectamente el timbre del pánico. Aquello activó la alarma dentro de su cabeza: algo malo había ocurrido. Se precipitó fuera del despacho y abordó al primer celador que tuvo cerca.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– Es Cavendish. – replicó el celador, su rostro formando una máscara blanca de espanto. La alarma de Harley se convirtió en pavor, y su corazón se aceleró, por la acción de la adrenalina liberada por su torrente sanguíneo.

– ¿Cavendish?... ¿Qué le ha pasado? – preguntó, pero el celador se marchó corriendo antes de poder responderle nada coherente.

Sintiendo un nudo en el estómago formado principalmente por miedo, se encaminó con paso presuroso a la zona de las salas de observación, donde sabía que Cavendish estaba teniendo su nueva sesión con el Joker. A lo lejos, vio a la doctora Leland y corrió hacia ella, aferrándose a su superiora como a una tabla de salvación y repitiendo la pregunta que le había formulado inútilmente al celador, esperando que ella pudiera contestarle.

A juzgar por su sombría expresión, Leland conocía la respuesta y ésta no era muy halagüeña. La mujer habló bajo y en calma, pero ella misma se veía bajo los efectos de una gran tensión:

– Me han dicho que ha sufrido un ataque al corazón.

– ¡¿Qué?!

Cuando ambas llegaron a donde se encontraba Cavendish, ya había una pequeña multitud horrorizada (en su mayor parte enfermeras y gente del personal), arremolinada en torno al lugar. Dos de los médicos se hallaban inclinados sobre el cuerpo tumbado en el suelo, centrados en su tarea de aplicarle por turnos la reanimación cardiopulmonar. Otro de los celadores llegó corriendo por el pasillo, arrastrando una máquina desfibriladora portátil que rápidamente aplicaron al pecho del paciente. Harley y la doctora Leland observaron expectantes cómo, tras varias descargas, el doctor Cavendish seguía sin responder.

Nerviosa, Harley echó un vistazo a su alrededor. La sala de observación parecía en orden, exceptuando a la silla en la que debió haber estado sentado el desgraciado doctor, que estaba tirada en el suelo. Tras unos minutos con los dedos apoyados en un lado de su cuello, uno de los médicos miró su reloj, sacudió la cabeza e hizo una señal a otro de los celadores. Éste cubrió el cuerpo del psiquiatra por completo con una sábana, ante el horror de los presentes, incluidas las dos mujeres.

– ¡No puede ser! – exclamó la doctora Leland con el espanto quebrándole la voz. Harley no pudo decir nada. A pesar de haber detestado a su altivo compañero, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se llevó la mano derecha a la boca, mordiéndose el dedo índice para no gritar.

Cuando las cosas se hubieron calmado un poco, la doctora Leland ordenó a todos los "mirones" que regresasen a sus trabajos. Todos obedecieron, salvo Harley, quien insistió tanto en quedarse que la doctora Leland finalmente se lo permitió. Las dos se quedaron solas con el cadáver, aún caliente, y uno de los médicos que lo habían atendido, además de un par de enfermeros que en ese momento estaban atareados en introducir el cuerpo en una bolsa alargada de lona oscura e impermeable.

– Ha sido fulminante, Joan. – determinó el médico. – Charles estaba teniendo su sesión de evaluación psiquiátrica con el Joker, y nadie se enteró de nada hasta que uno de los enfermeros oyó un grito dentro de la sala y un estrépito, me imagino que el ruido del cuerpo al caerse. Cuando llegamos, ya era demasiado tarde. – Volvió a mirar su reloj y esta vez anotó la hora en una hoja, para el certificado de defunción.

– ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? – ahora, la furia sustituía al miedo en la voz de la jefa de unidad. – ¿Cómo no se ha dado cuenta nadie? Y… – paseó su mirada inquieta por la estancia, ahora vacía exceptuándolos a ellos – ¿Dónde demonios está el Joker?

– Lo hemos llevado a Aislamiento. – respondió otro de los enfermeros. – No nos pareció buena idea seguir teniéndolo aquí para que se regodeara con todo esto.

– Me parece bien. – aprobó la doctora Leland con un rápido asentimiento. – Haced todo lo que podáis para que nadie se entere de esto, ni internos ni nadie de fuera. Que el personal tenga la boca cerrada. ¿Entendido? – El médico esbozó un gesto de asentimiento, demasiado impresionado para decir nada, y los demás lo imitaron.

No hablaron nada más sobre el Joker, pero sin necesidad de preguntar, Harley supo que pasaría la noche allí donde lo habían llevado, en una de esas incómodas y diminutas celdas de Aislamiento, y que a nadie le importaría, seguramente ni siquiera a él mismo. Salvo a ella, claro. Sintió deseos de ir allí y ordenarle a los celadores que lo devolvieran a su celda habitual, porque él no tenía la culpa de que Cavendish hubiera muerto (¿verdad?), pero consiguió contenerse. Preocuparse por uno de los internos cuando un compañero acababa de morir no era muy… adecuado.

Se limitó a contemplar cómo los enfermeros se llevaban la bolsa con el cuerpo de Cavendish, invadida por una aprensión que no sabía bien cómo explicar.

* * *


	3. La gran oportunidad de Harley

**Capítulo 3: La gran oportunidad de Harley**

La autopsia del doctor Charles Cavendish se llevó a cabo aquella misma tarde, y su funeral y entierro a la mañana siguiente. No tenía parientes cercanos y parecía que la administración de Arkham quisiera acelerar las cosas lo máximo posible para dar un rápido carpetazo a aquel desgraciado asunto, y enterrarlo cuanto antes, igual que al difunto.

Al día siguiente, bien temprano, Harley fue llamada al despacho del director. Imaginándose que querían que devolviera el material de Cavendish que aún estaba en su poder, acudió con las dos o tres cajas con el expediente del Joker, los informes, CDs y cintas con las grabaciones de las sesiones, que había estado empaquetando tras volver del funeral. Con el doctor Cavendish muerto, seguramente cerrarían el caso del Joker, o si no se lo pasarían a otro psiquiatra, aunque ella no quiso hacerse ilusiones. Con su suerte, si eso ocurría, seguro que se lo darían a otro de los muchos veteranos que había en Arkham, alguien que tal vez no quisiera su colaboración ni siquiera como secretaria.

Cuando llegó al despacho cargada con las cajas del material, vio que la doctora Leland también estaba allí, hablando con el director. Éste, Jeremiah Arkham, intimidaba bastante a Harley, quien apenas lo había visto un par de veces desde que empezara a trabajar allí, ya que la doctora Leland era su mediadora con el resto del personal. Arkham, que era el nieto del fundador del psiquiátrico, Amadeus Arkham, era totalmente diferente de su antecesor, el malogrado doctor Crane: maduro, enjuto y seco, su aspecto y sus funciones eran más de administrador que de médico, y su prioridad era que los pacientes no dieran problemas. Por eso estaba tan incómodo y furioso con la llegada del Joker, aunque su lacónico aspecto no lo demostrara, ya que sabía que sólo podía traer eso: problemas.

Tras saludar con el tono más educado y humilde posible, Harley se adelantó y dejó las cajas en la mesa de Arkham.

–Aquí tiene, señor director –ante la mirada de interrogación del director, aclaró–: Todo el material del expediente del Joker que tenía en mi despacho. Era eso para lo que me habían llamado, ¿no? –Pero tan pronto hubo formulado la pregunta, se dio cuenta de que había sacado una conclusión equivocada. Arkham se encargó de confirmárselo:

–Ejem… sí, ciertamente nos será útil, pero no la habíamos llamado por eso.

–¿No? –El desconcierto se reflejó en los ojos azules de la joven.

–En realidad, doctora Quinzel, queríamos hacerle unas preguntas sobre el caso.

Un vago temor se asentó en la boca de su estómago. Tenía la sensación de haber hecho algo malo, aunque sabía que no lo había hecho.

–¿Sobre qué exactamente?

–Tranquila Harley, no es nada sobre lo que debas preocuparte –quiso calmarla la doctora Leland–. Pero tú eres la único testigo fiable que queda de lo que ha pasado, ya que el pobre Charles está muerto y el Joker… –arrugó la nariz con desprecio– Bueno, sabemos que ese individuo no puede ser considerado testigo fiable de nada.

–Doctora Quinzel… –intervino Arkham– Durante estas últimas semanas, usted ha estado transcribiendo las cintas de las sesiones entre Charles y el Joker, y también pasaba a limpio sus informes de evaluación psiquiátrica. Según lo que escuchó en esas cintas… ¿le dio la impresión de que las relaciones entre ellos fueran… cómo decirlo… tensas?

–¿Tensas? –repitió Harley, sin comprender.

– Lo que quiere saber es si el Joker mantenía una actitud hostil ante Charles –aclaró la doctora Leland. Harley, cada vez más asombrada, meditó durante unos segundos la respuesta.

–Creo que no –acabó diciendo al final–. Le gustaba jugar, hacer juegos de ingenio, ponerle en evidencia. Al doctor esto le molestaba y con frecuencia intentaba reconducir las sesiones, un poco forzadamente, si me permite opinar… –miró con precaución hacia Arkham, un poco temerosa de que aquello se considerara una crítica al difunto. Pero éste se limitó a hacer un gesto de impaciencia con la cabeza.

–¿Nunca oyó al Joker amenazarlo?

–Directamente no. Aunque… –no acabó la frase, dejando a Arkham y a Leland en suspenso.

–Continúe –la urgió él.

–En la última cinta, él dijo algo que me dejó intrigada.

–¿Qué fue?

–Dijo algo así como que el doctor no jugaba a su juego, y que se estaba aburriendo tanto que tenía ganas de dar por finalizada la partida. Que quería juguetes nuevos –En ese momento, ni Cavendish ni la propia Harley le habían dado importancia, entre la maraña de despropósitos que constituían casi la exclusividad del discurso del Joker. A ella le sonó un poco a amenaza, pero como no era raro que los pacientes de Arkham amenazaran al personal, nadie los tomaba en serio. No se había acordado hasta ese momento, en que Arkham le había preguntado específicamente por ello.

Ante aquello, el director y la doctora Leland intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

–¿Por qué quieren saberlo? –añadió Harley– ¿Creen que el Joker tiene que ver algo con la muerte del doctor? Creía que había sufrido un infarto.

Joan Leland interrogó a Arkham con la mirada, y éste asintió en silencio, dándole tácito permiso para poder explicárselo a Harley.

–Así es –empezó ella–. La autopsia no ha certificado otra cosa que el ataque fulminante al corazón. Pero a mí me extrañaba, porque Charles no era de los que tienen un infarto así como así. Lo sé, la edad encaja con el perfil de riesgo. Pero sus hábitos no, ya sabéis que era un fanático de la vida sana y del deporte; y en su última revisión médica estaba como un roble, en su historial médico no hay detectados antecedentes ni desórdenes cardíacos de ningún tipo.

–Algunas afecciones pasan desapercibidas… –empezó a argumentar Harley, pero la doctora Leland sacudió la cabeza.

–No, en la autopsia no aparecen signos de afecciones previas. Es imposible que haya tenido un infarto tan fulminante, de buenas a primeras. A menos que…

–¿Que…?

–Que algo, o _alguien_, se lo provocara.

Harley frunció el ceño con expresión de sospecha.

–¿Insinúa que el Joker le atacó y que eso le provocó el infarto?

–No exactamente.

La doctora Leland se inclinó hacia la mesa y tomó un mando a distancia que había allí, apuntándolo al equipo de televisión y reproductor de DVD que había en el despacho. Pulsó la tecla para activar la reproducción y volvió a reclinarse sobre su asiento. Una imagen apareció en la pantalla: se trataba del Joker sentado en una silla con un fondo de pared que Harley reconoció como una de las salas de observación, hablando y gesticulando de vez en cuando. Nada diferente al resto de sesiones de evaluación en las que había sido grabado con anterioridad.

–Ésta es la grabación de la cámara de seguridad de la sesión del Joker en la mañana en que Charles murió –explicó la doctora–. Como ves, está enfocada para captar sólo al Joker, no a Charles –añadió. Harley asintió: era la costumbre. No importaban las reacciones de los terapeutas sino de los pacientes–. El error fue que se quedaran solos. Sabéis de sobra que durante las sesiones con los internos, siempre tiene que haber guardias o celadores en las salas.

–El doctor Cavendish lo dispuso así. Decía que así tenía más intimidad con el paciente... –susurró Harley, insegura.

–Me da igual, contravenía las normas. Debiste habérmelo comunicado –insistió la doctora Leland con dureza, pero añadió con más suavidad–. Aunque bien caro lo pagó el pobre Charles… Observa, Harley. Jeremiah y yo hemos observado la grabación completa varias veces y por ahora el Joker no se mueve de su silla –En la imagen, el paciente continuaba parloteando y gesticulando, de forma aparentemente inofensiva–. Ni se acerca a Charles.

–No lo entiendo… –murmuró Harley– Entonces, ¿por qué pensáis que fue él quien provocó…?

–Concéntrate en las imágenes –le aconsejó Joan Leland.

Ella obedeció. Durante unos minutos el Joker siguió hablando tranquilamente, al parecer respondiendo a las preguntas del doctor. Resultaba imposible saber lo que decía porque la cámara de seguridad sólo captaba la imagen, no los sonidos, y Harley sabía que ni el lector de labios más experto habría podido descifrar el sentido de sus palabras con su difícil forma de hablar.

Sin embargo, unos minutos después, empezó a percibir un sutil cambio en la actitud del Joker. Seguía hablando despreocupadamente, pero a la vez empezó a sonreír, primero de forma leve, después más ampliamente, y de una forma que no parecía seguir la cadencia de sus palabras sino algo mucho más interno, como si se estuviera riendo por alguna broma privada. A la vez, la desidia en sus ojos dio paso a un tipo de mirada muy distinta, una expresión que a Harley le recordó a un documental que había visto en televisión sobre los leopardos. Se le había quedado grabado en la memoria un impactante primer plano de uno de esos leopardos, segundos antes de lanzarse sobre su presa. El locutor del documental había calificado esa expresión en el animal como "tener la muerte en la mirada". El Joker tenía esa misma expresión.

El corazón de Harley empezó a latirle con fuerza, esperando que en cualquier momento se lanzara sobre el doctor Cavendish, al igual que el leopardo sobre su desgraciada víctima, pero el Joker continuó inmóvil, sentado en su silla. Lo único que se movía eran sus ojos y su boca. Hablaba sin detenerse pero a la vez con un ritmo más lento, a juzgar por la velocidad a la que se movían sus labios, y a medida que pasaban los segundos su sonrisa se hacía más venenosa, más malvada; observando con verdadero interés algo que estaba fuera del ángulo de la cámara, y que encontraba muy divertido… ¿tal vez el doctor Cavendish, en los primeros estertores de la muerte?

En un punto, dejó de mirar al frente y bajó los ojos, riéndose entre dientes. "Cavendish ha caído de su silla", pensó Harley con un escalofrío. El Joker siguió contemplando divertidísimo lo que ellos no podían ver, y prorrumpió en carcajadas, golpeando con una de sus manos la mesa, como si el chiste fuera tan bueno que no lo pudiera aguantar.

Tras un minuto pareció calmarse y, enjugándose las lágrimas provocadas por la risa, se levantó de su silla, sin que al parecer hubiera ya nadie que se lo impidiera. Con breves pasitos que se debían en parte a sus pies encadenados y en parte a un picaresco baile, se acercó al centro de la mesa, donde se podía ver una parte de la grabadora que utilizaba Cavendish para registrar sus sesiones. En primer plano, se pudo ver cómo el Joker la tomaba y apretaba un par de botones, para después volver a dejarla donde estaba. Después, miró a la cámara y, levantando su mano derecha (que arrastró un poco a la izquierda debido a las esposas que las mantenían unidas), agitó sus dedos en un gesto de saludo travieso. Por último, volvió de la misma manera a su silla y volvió a sentarse, presumiblemente a esperar, con expresión satisfecha. En ese punto, se cortó la imagen.

Al acabar la grabación, Harley sentía un poco de náuseas.

–Dios… –murmuró horrorizada–. Se quedó sentado, viéndole morir…

–Y disfrutándolo –apostilló Arkham.

–Creo que algo más que eso –repuso la doctora Leland–. Estoy segura de que él, de alguna manera, provocó el infarto.

– Pero, ¿cómo? –se preguntó Harley– En la grabación se puede ver que no hace nada, sólo hablar. ¿Realmente cree posible que le matara sólo con sus palabras? Las palabras no matan por sí solas.

–Las de una persona normal, no. Pero la perversidad de ese hombre está más allá de la normalidad –respondió su interlocutora con contundencia–. ¿Que si creo que, conscientemente, empezó a detallar las monstruosidades de su mente enferma hasta acabar superando el límite de resistencia al horror del pobre Charles? No lo considero imposible. Y, realmente, espero no tener que comprobar jamás tal cosa si es posible.

Harley se mordió los labios, impresionada. ¿De verdad ese hombre era tan malvado como se empeñaba la doctora Leland en demostrar? Ella no quería creerlo.

–¿Y qué pudo decir, que fuera tan terrible como para matar al doctor?

–Por desgracia, no lo sabemos –respondió Arkham–. Cuando se levantó a por la grabadora, borró todo el archivo de la conversación de esa sesión. Nunca sabremos de qué estaban hablando, a menos que el Joker decida confesarlo, y dudo que lo haga.

–¿No pueden llamar a la policía? Tal vez podrían recuperar el archivo con sus medios informáticos… –propuso Harley, pero no acabó la frase al ver la tensión en la cara de Arkham.

–No podemos meter a la policía en esto, doctora Quinzel –exclamó éste–. Han traído aquí al Joker para que pague por sus crímenes, ahora es asunto nuestro. Si se hace público que hay una posibilidad de que haya asesinado a uno de nuestros mejores doctores, y que nosotros lo hemos permitido, seremos el hazmerreír de toda la ciudad. Por tanto, entenderá que le exija la máxima discreción respecto a este asunto.

–Así que, lo que propone es que enterremos esto también y nos olvidemos de ello –La doctora Leland se cruzó de brazos, con expresión de evidente desaprobación.

–No nos queda otro remedio, si queremos seguir manteniendo el prestigio de Arkham como institución segura y fiable. Ya bastante la fastidió Crane en su momento… –rezongó molesto–. De todas formas, no tenemos pruebas de nada, y, aunque las tuviéramos, eso no cambiaría el resultado. El Joker seguirá aquí, haya cometido un asesinato de más o de menos. Lo que tenemos que hacer es completar esa dichosa evaluación psiquiátrica; cuando lo hagamos, ese demente ya no volverá a salir de su celda.

–¿Tal y como están las cosas, realmente tenemos que seguir con esa evaluación? –se escandalizó la doctora Leland– Es decir… ¿tenemos que poner a otro de nuestros psiquiatras en peligro enviándolo a entrevistar a ese asesino?

–Estamos obligados por ley –replicó Arkham, levantando las manos en un gesto de impotencia–. Los internos en Arkham deben contar con una evaluación psiquiátrica completa partiendo de un número de sesiones con el paciente no inferior a diez. Si nos limitamos a tenerlo encerrado sin realizarlas, su abogado se nos echará encima. Hay que completar las sesiones que nos faltan.

Se encaró con Harley:

–Y ésa es la principal razón por la que la había llamado al despacho y le he contado todo esto, doctora Quinzel. Sé que estaba interesada en conseguir el caso desde que el Joker fue ingresado. Lo que quiero saber es si, después de saber todo esto… ¿seguiría interesada? Y, aún más importante que eso… ¿se siente capaz de hacerlo?

Harley, al principio, no entendió totalmente lo que quería decir, o si lo hizo le pareció no haber oído bien. No obstante, la doctora Leland, que también lo oyó y sí lo interpretó correctamente, intervino para protestar:

–Un momento Jeremiah, esto no fue lo que habíamos hablado. No creo que… –empezó, pero Harley, que ya se había dado cuenta de que realmente se planteaban lo que ella tanto deseaba, la interrumpió:

–¡Oh sí, claro que me interesa! ¡Y desde luego que seré capaz!

–Harley, no es una buena idea –insistió la doctora Leland, algo mosqueada por el tono entusiasta de la joven–. Tenemos en nómina a otros psiquiatras con más experiencia. Cualquiera de ellos podría…

–Ninguno de ellos querrá hacerlo, no ahora –la cortó Arkham–. Aunque sólo nosotros sepamos la verdad, después de lo ocurrido al pobre Charles, todos tienen miedo del Joker.

–¡Y con razón! –replicó ella.

–Yo no le temo –aseguró Harley.

–Tal vez deberías hacerlo. Charles tampoco le temía y mira cómo ha acabado –le recordó la doctora Leland.

Harley ya había visto lo que había hecho el Joker y se imaginaba cuánto más podría hacer, pero eso, lejos de asustarla, sólo logró aumentar su deseo de tratarle. Si lo curaba, si lograba que dejara de ser un peligro para la sociedad… sería famosa y, si llegaba a escribir un libro, se vendería como rosquillas. No podía dejar pasar la mayor oportunidad de toda su carrera profesional, sólo por las reticencias mojigatas de su superiora. Calculó bien tanto sus palabras como su tono al pronunciarlas, para dar impresión de máxima firmeza:

–Con todo mi respeto, doctora, sólo es un paciente más. Toda esa violencia, ese instinto agresivo que claramente tiene, son sólo una manifestación de su enfermedad. Es un enfermo y necesita ayuda, puede que más que nadie, y yo sé que puedo ayudarle. No se preocupe por mí, sé cuidar de mí misma.

La doctora Leland la observó con suspicacia, en tanto que el señor Arkham se contentó con esbozar una sonrisa escéptica, enarcando una ceja:

–Es usted una idealista, muchacha. No creo que ese monstruo quiera curarse, si es que tiene cura, pero me agrada su valentía. Usted limítese a realizar las sesiones que faltan y después redacte el informe psiquiátrico, es todo lo que le pedimos. Si, en medio de eso, realiza el milagro de transformar a ese psicópata en algo parecido a un ser humano, seré el primero en descubrirme ante usted… aunque dudo que eso ocurra.

–Que conste que tomas esa decisión sin mi aprobación. Este asunto es muy peligroso para ella –advirtió de nuevo la doctora Leland.

–Vamos, Joan, dale una oportunidad –replicó él. Harley estaba impresionada: el adusto señor Arkham, al que siempre había temido, estaba intercediendo por ella. Sabía que era más por motivos prácticos que por hacerle un favor a ella, pero, aun así…– Ya la has oído: puede cuidar de sí misma. Y puede que tenga poca experiencia, pero, después de Charles, es quien más conoce el caso, ya que lo ayudaba con sus notas y redactaba las transcripciones. No creo que haya ahora mismo otro psiquiatra en Arkham más cualificado para el trabajo –En silencio, Harley se felicitó por haber estado haciendo el trabajo sucio de Cavendish, si ahora le brindaba esa maravillosa oportunidad–. Además, al ser tan joven, dudo que padezca del corazón… ¿verdad? –bromeó.

–Por supuesto, sr. Director. Mi corazón está perfectamente –afirmó ella.

En cuanto Arkham asintió, sonriendo ante la broma, Joan Leland supo que había perdido la batalla. Cuando Arkham les dio permiso para retirarse, habló seriamente con Harley mientras caminaban por los pasillos del psiquiátrico, cada una hacia sus respectivos despachos:

–Como ya he dicho ahí dentro, sigo sin estar de acuerdo con que seas tú quien lleve a cabo esas sesiones. No me malinterpretes, no lo hago para fastidiarte, sino porque realmente creo que tú no eres la adecuada para hacerlo.

Harley la miró suplicante.

–¿Cómo puedo convencerla de que confíe en mí?

La mujer, varios años mayor que Harley, puso la mano en su hombro y se lo apretó, contemplándola con ternura maternal:

–Claro que confío en ti, muchacha. Es en ese hombre en quien no confío. Tú dices que es un enfermo, y seguramente es verdad. Pero lo que está claro es que también es un asesino nato, y más listo de lo que parece, lo que le hace doblemente peligroso. Ya has visto lo que le ha hecho a Charles, y eso que él era un psiquiatra experimentado, acostumbrado a lidiar con delincuentes. Y encima, tú eres una chica joven y guapa… a saber qué instintos podrías despertar en él.

La última frase, destinada a despertar el miedo en el corazón de la muchacha, logró su objetivo sólo en parte. Además del miedo, también despertó en ella algo más, una emoción indefinible pero ciertamente no desagradable.

–Aun así, el señor Arkham quiere que este expediente se complete cuanto antes y tú eres la única que se presta a hacerlo, así que tendré que transigir –añadió la doctora Leland, con un suspiro de resignación–. Está bien Harley, quedas encargada de completar la evaluación psiquiátrica del Joker.

"¡Sí!". Harley apretó los puños durante un segundo en señal de victoria, pero se contuvo para no exteriorizar su alegría más de la cuenta. Sabía que su entusiasmo podría hacer que su jefa se echara atrás, así que sólo manifestó una leve sonrisa, fingiendo una calma que estaba lejos de ser cierta, mientras la doctora Leland seguía dándole instrucciones:

–Tendrás que reunirte con él en cinco… no, seis sesiones de aproximadamente una hora de duración, entrevistarle, grabar sus respuestas y anotar sus reacciones y redactar un informe preliminar tras cada sesión y otro final con tus conclusiones al terminarlas todas. Y, muy importante: seguirás unas normas de seguridad al pie de la letra. Durante todo el tiempo que estés entrevistándole, estarás acompañada por dos celadores. El Joker irá siempre esposado y con los pies encadenados. No habrá contacto físico de ningún tipo, ni intercambio de material; si necesitas que escriba algo, dispondrá de rotuladores con punta de fieltro. Ni se te ocurra pasarle un bolígrafo, un lápiz ni nada que termine en punta.

–Claro que no, doctora Leland –Todo eso era rutina obligatoria que se observaba con cualquier paciente, y a Harley le ofendía un poco que Leland se la estuviera repitiendo como si ella fuera una ignorante. Pero ni se le ocurrió protestar, sino que asintió a todo lo que decía, no fuera a fastidiarla cuando ya tenía su autorización.

–En ningún caso le revelarás información de tipo personal o sobre el exterior. Y, por supuesto, si te amenaza o dice algo que pueda ser interpretado como tal, nos lo comunicas inmediatamente.

–Desde luego, doctora –respondió Harley con el tono obediente de una niña aplicada.

–De acuerdo –Joan Leland asintió como para sí misma–. Mañana mismo, si lo deseas, daré orden de que lo lleven a una de las salas de observación para que puedas tener tu primera sesión con él. ¿O necesitas más tiempo para poder preparar la entrevista?

–¡Oh, no! Mañana estará bien –a Harley le costó trabajo aparentar despreocupación, ya que, aunque realmente hubiera necesitado tiempo de preparación, la impaciencia era más fuerte que ella. Si no le daba tiempo de prepararse, improvisaría. Después de todo, aquella primera sesión sería sólo una toma de contacto, una toma de contacto que no podía esperar–. Cuanto antes empecemos, antes podremos terminar el expediente, tal y como desea el señor Arkham.

–Me alegra que te preocupe tanto cumplir los deseos del director –Si había sarcasmo en sus palabras, Harley no lo notó; y aunque lo hubiera notado, no le habría importado lo más mínimo. Al fin había conseguido el caso que tanto ansiaba, y esto era lo único que contaba. Con aparente indiferencia y esbozando una calculada y cortés sonrisa de gratitud, tendió la mano a su jefa.

–Gracias por esta oportunidad, doctora. Se lo prometo, no se arrepentirá.

Ésta le estrechó la mano, pero no correspondió a su sonrisa. En sus ojos sólo se leía una profunda preocupación.

* * *

Harley no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Había aguardado la llegada del nuevo día con la expectación de un niño en Nochebuena deseando ver sus regalos. Apenas amaneció, se arrojó fuera de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha, cantando. Se había pasado la noche planeando preguntas ingeniosas para hacerle al Joker, preguntas que, estaba segura, la ayudarían a descifrar la mente de aquel hombre terrible y desconcertante, consiguiendo lanzarla a ella a la fama.

"Hoy marca el antes y el después de tu vida profesional, chica", se dijo, mirándose sonriente al espejo. "Pronto todo Gotham te conocerá como la psiquiatra que consiguió rehabilitar al Joker".

Al llegar al sanatorio, la doctora Leland estaba esperándola en su despacho, y le comunicó que ya habían llevado al Joker a una de las salas de observación, en espera de que ella entrara para poder tener la primera sesión. A duras penas, Harley consiguió controlar sus nervios lo suficiente para buscar por el despacho la grabadora, el cuaderno de notas y otros enseres que le hacían falta para la entrevista. El corazón le latía con violencia, lo cual era extraño en Harley, que solía tener un carácter muy templado y nunca se ponía nerviosa en las situaciones de tensión, ni en los exámenes ni en las citas. Pero era comprensible, se dijo. Era el primer caso importante que le daban, puede que el más importante de toda su carrera. Tenía que dominarse, se ordenó a sí misma mientras se enfundaba en su bata blanca. Todo saldría bien.

En lugar de acudir directamente a la sala de observación, la doctora Leland y ella pasaron un momento por la habitación contigua, desde la que se podía ver todo lo que ocurría en la sala a través del cristal, que era un espejo unidireccional por el otro lado.

Harley contempló a su paciente ("Ahora es _mi_ paciente", se dijo, y una oleada de cálida excitación inundó su estómago), sentado en una silla, en la misma posición en la que lo había visto en la grabación, e igualmente esposado y encadenado como si se tratase de una fiera salvaje. La única diferencia eran los dos gorilas, vestidos de celadores (los más grandes que había en todo Arkham) que había situados a su espalda, a pocos metros de él, prestos a prevenir, e impedir, cualquier reacción no deseada.

Pero él parecía no reparar en la presencia de sus dos guardianes. En ese momento, estaba muy quieto, en silencio y con los brazos extendidos sobre la mesa y haciendo juegos con los dedos como un escolar distraído, mirando hacia el vacío con cara de aburrido. Permanecía casi completamente inmóvil, a excepción de algún esporádico chasqueo con su lengua, para humedecerse la boca.

–No parece tan peligroso –comentó Harley, y la doctora Leland volvió a mirarla con desaprobación.

–Recuerda que las apariencias engañan. Si quieres que esto salga bien, no te confíes.

–Ya le he dicho que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Estoy preparada para cualquier truco que quiera utilizar.

La joven se decidió y respiró hondo para intentar ejercer un último control sobre sus nervios antes de abandonar aquella habitación segura y "salir al ruedo" entrando en la otra. En parte, lo consiguió. Abrió la puerta, pero antes de entrar, se volvió a mirar a la doctora Leland y le sonrió confiadamente para tranquilizarla también a ella. "Ya verá, doctora. Todo va a salir bien", parecía decir su sonrisa. Esta vez, su jefa le devolvió la sonrisa, pero su expresión aún seguía inquieta.

–Suerte, Harley –le dijo, a modo de despedida. Por su tono de voz, parecía un sargento que envía a uno de sus soldados a una misión suicida. Ni la actitud firme y confiada de su ayudante ni ninguna otra cosa en el mundo lograban quitarle de la cabeza la impresión de que, de alguna manera, algo saldría mal y que, si Harley cometía el error de bajar la guardia ante aquel demente tan sólo una vez, acabaría pagándolo caro como Charles Cavendish.

"Buena suerte Harley, en serio", repitió para sí, y añadió: "La vas a necesitar".

Ésta amplió aún más su sonrisa, mostrando una actitud totalmente opuesta a la de su jefa. Traspasó el umbral que la separaba de la sala de observación y la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.


	4. La sonrisa del payaso

**¡Hola de nuevo! Ya estamos con la actualización. Lamento haberme tardado tanto, debido a líos de trabajo y también personales. Además, una vez puesta a escribir, ha sido dificilillo, pero espero que satisfaga vuestras expectativas.**

**Estoy muy contenta de que tanta gente se haya interesado por el fic. Agradezco un montón a mis amigas Inesika y masg sus ánimos y sus comentarios que me han empujado a empezar este fic, y a dos nuevas lectoras que, sin conocerme de nada, están invirtiendo mucho de su valioso tiempo a contarme sus impresiones y a darme los consejos que tanto necesito. Gracias a vosotras también, Ade-AndaRio y Ladyascar, intentaré seguirlos lo mejor que pueda. Igualmente, gracias a Gemma, a LovelyHarley, a Kenka1804, a MM, a AlbaGht, a Cirze, a Xymee, a spilled y a Verjuben ****por vuestros amables reviews, vuestro apoyo, vuestras críticas constructivas y por tomaros interés en el fic, intentaré mantener el nivel para que sea de vuestro agrado. **

**Por cierto, también he hecho un pequeño fanvídeo basado en esta historia (aunque con diferentes giros para no spoilear demasiado el argumento). No se ve muy bien, pero si tenéis curiosidad, hallaréis el enlace de youtube en mi perfil.**

**Ahora sí, la historia. Como en otros fics, me ha quedado un poco largo, así que, para no hacer un capítulo superlargo, lo he cortado en dos. **

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La sonrisa del payaso**

Tedio. Un tedio horrible, total y absoluto.

Así habría definido el Joker, de haber querido, su impresión acerca de sus últimos días en Arkham.

Su detención y condena habían estado bien, sin embargo. Durante esos días, había sido el protagonista absoluto de los noticiarios y de gran parte de las conversaciones de la gente de la calle. Sus ganas de hacerse notar se habían visto sobradamente satisfechas. Eso, y el sentimiento de triunfo que le había quedado tras ganarle la partida a Batman con respecto a Dent, bastó para tenerle contento por mucho que tuviera que estar entre rejas.

El juicio también fue muy entretenido. Nunca había tenido una audiencia tan interesada. Se lo pasó en grande haciéndose el chiflado (fingiendo sólo a medias), delante del juez y de todos aquellos borregos del tribunal. Vale, a lo mejor había sobreactuado un poco, sólo un poquito, para ver qué caras ponían. Sólo les había dado lo que esperaban de él, y no habían quedado defraudados; ni él tampoco, por cierto. Saber que podía provocar terror tan sólo con un gesto o una mirada era una idea maravillosa. Le daba control, poder; y además era divertidísimo… ¿qué más podía pedir?

Pero después, lo encerraron allí.

Al principio no había estado mal. Incluso cargado de cadenas, seguía disfrutando de esa sensación de superioridad que le provocaba la idea de ser el interno más célebre y temido de todo Arkham, y ver cómo todo el mundo, tanto el personal como los otros internos, le miraban con terror o con odio o ambas. Después, ese subidón, ese sentimiento de victoria, se fue bajando. Eso era lo malo en él, que se aburría de las cosas muy rápidamente.

Dos o tres veces, un par de celadores, amigos de los policías muertos, lo llevaron a una celda apartada y lo sacudieron un poco. Dejaron de hacerlo porque les ponía nerviosos que, durante las palizas, él se riera sin parar y no parara de provocarles. Después cambiaron de táctica y decidieron dejarlo sin comer durante días, pero eso también se la trajo bastante al fresco.

Lo peor era que la vida allí se había vuelto rutinaria. Y, si había algo que él no podía soportar, era la rutina. El hambre, las palizas, incluso la tortura de haberla sufrido, tenían su gracia porque suponían algo nuevo. Pero la rutina era algo intolerable.

Permanecía en su celda todo el día, le drogaban con regularidad (o eso creían, ya que escupía las pastillas sin que se dieran cuenta y los inyectables tampoco le hacían demasiado efecto), y no hacía nada más, aparte de dormir, comer y pensar, pensar mucho. Y, si los médicos creían que de ordinario estaba loco, deberían saber cómo se ponía cuando no tenía otra cosa que hacer más que pensar. Él _necesitaba_ estar activo, hacer cosas, o deshacerlas, que tanto daba. Pero allí no tenía nada.

Se moría de fastidio.

En muchas ocasiones se vio tentado a fabricar algún objeto punzante y pillar al primer celador que viera para salir usándolo de rehén, pero, además de que era una forma muy sosa de huir (sin provocar daños y destrozos a su alrededor), también era bastante inviable teniendo en cuenta el nivel de seguridad en Arkham, superior al de la UDM. Podría llamar a alguno de sus contactos en el exterior y pedirle que lo visitara llevando escondida una bomba o algo así, pero después de lo de la UDM, escanearían de arriba abajo a cualquiera que viniera mencionando su nombre. No, nada de bombas: ahora quería algo _nuevo_, algo que superara su hazaña de la UDM. El "más difícil todavía" circense.

Claro que, al no poder depender ya de nadie de fuera, tendría que tener algún tipo de ayuda dentro. Sus antiguos "payasos" estaban descartados: a los que habían podido capturar los habían encerrado en otro ala, una de mínima seguridad, lo que imposibilitaba cualquier tipo de contacto con él. En cuanto a él, estaba en el "zoo", donde metían a los verdaderamente peligrosos, a los asesinos, violadores y demás psicópatas. Mala gente, en resumen, de ésa de la que no te podías fiar. ¿Entonces...?

Para lo único que lo sacaban de su celda de vez en cuando, además de para las palizas, era para darle duchas de agua fría (poco delicadas pero estimulantes), y para meterlo en otra sala para que uno de aquellos loqueros le hiciera preguntas sin parar.

Durante las primeras sesiones, como no tenía otra cosa en qué entretenerse, contestó a aquellas preguntas sin problemas. Claro que, a su particular estilo. Le contó alguna que otra cosa interesante, pero el noventa por ciento de sus "confidencias" no fueron otra cosa que ir mareando la perdiz. El loquero se emperraba en preguntarle cosas sobre su padre, y él, obviamente, se lo inventó todo. Y añadió alguna historia más sobre sus cicatrices. Ésas no podían faltar en ninguna de sus actuaciones.

Sin embargo, incluso esos únicos momentos de expansión le acabaron cargando. Aquel psiquiatra parecía tener una idea preconcebida de él e intentaba forzar sus conversaciones para que sus respuestas se ajustaran a esa idea. Empezaba a estar harto de que le preguntasen sobre su infancia, sobre sus padres y sobre sus gustos sexuales, porque aunque nunca se cansara de inventar, le molestaba tener que limitarse a responder una y otra vez a lo mismo.

Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido.

Así que, durante la quinta sesión, se le ocurrió hacer algo nuevo. Por probar, empezó a contarle ciertas cosas, cosas _muy_ especiales que nunca había contado a nadie y que encerraba en su mente, retorciéndose como gusanos en podredumbre. Le hizo enfrentarse a la miseria de la existencia, de _su_ _propia_ existencia. Le habló del pasado que recordaba, y del futuro que imaginaba, ¿o tal vez había sido al revés?

Ni siquiera él supo nunca cuál fue el detonante, la mecha que encendió la bomba autodestructiva en aquel desgraciado. Pero fuese lo que fuese, logró su objetivo de convencerle de lo absurdo que era que el ser humano continuara respirando, empezando por él; y logró dicho objetivo _demasiado _bien. En realidad no pretendía matarle, aún no al menos; sólo quería jugar, traumatizarle un poco. Pero, al parecer, fue demasiado lejos para el pobre hombre. Qué pena, pensó con una risita. Tanto que fardaba de estar de vuelta de todo y no le duró ni un asalto de los de verdad.

Aunque, para ser justo con él, también le hizo pasar un buen rato. La cara de espanto que puso y su palidez estaban de lo más logradas, y cuando ya se cayó de la silla y comenzó a convulsionarse ya fue la repanocha. Desde sus "amistosos" encuentros con Batman, que algo no le divertía tanto y de forma tan inesperada.

A él se lo llevaron enseguida a Aislamiento, y volvieron a vapulearle. Esta vez sin motivo, y sin importarles si él se reía o las cosas que les dijera; pero le daba igual. Estaba claro que allí no tenían el menor sentido del humor. Cuando por fin se cansaron de pegarle y se marcharon, pensó que el rollo de las preguntitas se le había acabado, y mejor. Ya estaba bien, coño. Había tenido su gracia hasta cierto punto, pero también se había vuelto monótono, y sólo le hacía perder el tiempo.

Pero no, no se había acabado. Esa mañana habían vuelto a sacarlo de su celda, volvieron a pegarle uno de esos deliciosos manguerazos, y lo habían subido de nuevo a una de esas salas, con un deprimente y sucio color crema. Eso significaba que de nuevo le ponían a contestar preguntas, aunque esta vez de otro listillo (a menos que el bueno de Chuck hubiera resucitado). Estaba seguro de que le endosarían a otro pomposo cretino igual de engreído que él, pensamiento que ya colmaba su paciencia desde el principio. En fin, jugaría otro poco más y después se desharía rápido de él, ya pensaría cómo. Tal vez, si esos jefazos de Arkham veían que estaba diezmando a su personal, se pensaran el seguir importunándolo.

Se volvió en su asiento (bastante dificultosamente debido a todo el metal que impedía su movilidad), y sonrió a uno de los dos enormes celadores que esperaban junto con él, con una sonrisa afable, de circunstancias. Éste no le devolvió la sonrisa, sino que apretó los dientes como un _pitbull_. Su mirada decía: "Tú pásate lo más mínimo, que te vamos a machacar muy a gusto". Y lo haría, desde luego. Era uno de los que le habían golpeado en ocasiones anteriores, aunque la diferencia era que esta vez lo haría en público, y sin remordimientos.

El Joker se volvió de nuevo para recuperar su postura normal, indiferente. Qué se le va a hacer, te encuentras gente antipática en todos los sitios.

Por fin, la puerta se abrió y los celadores se envararon; él no. Durante unos segundos no entró nadie, aunque a él, que tenía un oído muy fino, le pareció oír una voz femenina susurrando: "Suerte, Harley". Después, su nuevo psiquiatra entró en la sala.

O mejor dicho, su _nueva_ psiquiatra.

No había esperado que fuera mujer, aunque eso tampoco lo sorprendía tanto; había muchas mujeres ejerciendo la psiquiatría, aunque ya no tantas que se atrevieran a encararse con él. Lo verdaderamente chocante era que era muy joven, tanto como parecer una estudiante. Y atractiva, además, pese a su aspecto de severa institutriz. Rubia, menuda, con el aspecto de un ángel… que desea inconscientemente ser pervertido. Podría haber sido peor.

Él no movió un músculo, pero se quedó contemplándola de arriba abajo sin ningún disimulo, mientras observaba su reacción. Era bueno juzgando a las personas; nada más mirarlas sabía si eran valientes, leales, cobardes o estúpidas, impresión que solía confirmar cuando usaba su navaja en ellas. Cuando vio que las mejillas de la joven se ruborizaban un poco ante el descarado examen, supo que, al igual que a su estancia en Arkham, a ella también podía definirla con una sola palabra.

Manejable.

Aquello le hizo cambiar de idea. Aún no la asustaría, procuraría que le durara un poco más que el viejo. Quién sabía… tal vez ya se le había acabado el tiempo de aburrirse.

* * *

Harley se dio perfecta cuenta de que su nuevo paciente la estaba examinando como si fuera un espécimen zoológico recién descubierto, pero intentó disimular con todo el aplomo del que fue capaz. Sólo suplicó que no pudiera oír los latidos de su corazón, que golpeaba tan fuerte en su pecho que tenía la impresión de que todo el mundo de la sala podía oírlos, como en el cuento de Poe.

Tras unos segundos, también se percató de que mantenía sus carpetas y sus cosas para la sesión fuertemente apretados entre sus brazos; y recordó que así la sensación que transmitía era la de sentirse indefensa (algo no muy alejado de la verdad), por lo que se apresuró a dejarlas en la mesa y a ocupar el asiento en la mesa justo enfrente de él, de su _paciente_.

Éste permanecía sentado, encadenado de manos y pies, con esposas y cadenas tan pesadas que parecía difícil creer que pudiera andar cargado con todo ese peso, o siquiera levantar las manos. No hablaba y, extrañamente, tampoco sonreía, limitándose a contemplarla con un interés que podía tener muchos significados, pero que a ella le erizó el vello de los antebrazos, haciendo que le rozara la cara interna de las mangas de su camisa.

No podía creer que ya lo tuviera allí, tan cerca, como tantas veces había deseado. Así, pudo confirmar la impresión que tuvo de él la primera vez que lo vio. Sin maquillaje, podían verse plenamente aquellas horribles cicatrices que partían de las comisuras de sus labios y desfiguraban sus mejillas, más impresionantes aún por la consciencia de que no eran parte de ninguna caracterización, como habría podido parecer cuando estaban pintadas de rojo. No eran exactamente simétricas: la de la derecha era la que tenía propiamente forma de sonrisa; la de la izquierda era más recta, más abultada… y ambas estaban llenas de irregularidades, sobre todo la izquierda. Desde luego, esas heridas no se habían hecho limpiamente, las cicatrices dejadas contaban en silencio una historia terrible.

Exceptuando las espantosas cicatrices, no parecía haber nada anormal en el físico de aquel hombre. Al contrario: si se hacía un esfuerzo por olvidarlas, era fácil ver que sus rasgos eran agradables, incluso… incluso hermosos. Tenía una mandíbula cuadrada y enérgica, una nariz regular y los labios llenos y rojos, aun sin pintura, aunque parte del inferior aparecía también hendido por otra pequeña cicatriz que no se le notaba de lejos o cuando tenía puesto el maquillaje. Su cabello, ondulado, largo hasta la nuca y de aspecto grasiento, aún conservaba restos de tinte verde en algunos mechones, cubriendo, cada vez más pálidamente, el tono castaño oscuro del resto de la melena. Y, sus ojos…

Los ojos del Joker eran oscuros, de una profundidad insondable. Harley se dio cuenta de que su mirada ya no era la amenazadora del leopardo como había visto en la grabación que le mostraron Arkham y la doctora Leland; ahora tenían algo del magnetismo mortal de los ojos de una cobra. Aquellos ojos hicieron presa de la joven psiquiatra hasta que, con un esfuerzo, ella parpadeó y bajó la vista, rompiendo el hechizo.

Tragando saliva y con el corazón aún latiendo rápidamente, Harley pulsó el botón que ponía en marcha la grabadora, la misma que había sido testigo mudo de la muerte de su predecesor.

– Doctora Harleen Quinzel. Primera entrevista con el paciente número 482, conocido como Joker. Expediente 2569, 24 de septiembre.

Pero volvió a apagar la grabadora, frunciendo el ceño extrañada y acercándose un poco para ver mejor. Había creído ver… Sí, efectivamente había unos débiles moratones en el rostro de su paciente, prácticamente imperceptibles a menos que uno observara bien, pero que estaban ahí. Aunque los celadores que se "descargaban" con él solían tener la precaución de no pegarle donde pudieran quedar marcas visibles, de vez en cuando alguno se descuidaba un poco. Ella miró al jefe de celadores, un tipo grandote llamado Aaron Cash, con expresión acusadora.

– ¿Qué le ha pasado?

– Ha estado golpeándose contra las paredes, doctora. – contestó él con voz firme, sin vacilar lo más mínimo.

– ¿Cómo ha podido lesionarse así en una celda acolchada? – Cash se encogió de hombros y Harley entrecerró los ojos, desconfiando. Tenía una más que ligera sospecha de lo que le había pasado, ya que tales prácticas no eran infrecuentes (un remanente de la gestión del doctor Crane en Arkham), pero ninguna prueba. En adelante, se dijo, tendría que estar vigilante para evitar que volviera a ocurrir. Ahora él era su paciente, y tenía que protegerlo.

Con un bufido de disgusto, volvió a encender la grabadora. Ya se ocuparía de ello más tarde. Ahora tenía que empezar, o quedaría como una imbécil.

– Buenos días, soy… – le falló la voz y se aclaró la garganta antes de repetir con mayor firmeza – Soy la doctora Quinzel. Llevaré a cabo el resto de sesiones que quedan hasta completar su evaluación psiquiátrica, en lugar del finado doctor Cavendish.

Él no contestó, sino que se limitó a seguir contemplándola a placer. Ella deseaba continuar, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía; de repente, se había quedado muda. En su presencia y bajo su mirada hipnótica, todas las preguntas ingeniosas que había planeado para él parecían carecer de sentido, esfumándose en la nada, y haciéndola sentirse como si estuviera navegando en un barco en medio de aguas turbulentas. Insistió, intentando obtener una reacción, la que fuera:

– ¿Le disgusta ese cambio… o le agrada?

Entonces, tras un silencio que le pareció eterno, el Joker sonrió y se inclinó, apoyando los codos de la mesa, y le habló por primera vez:

– Siempre estoy a favor del cambio.

Oír su voz, por fin, cara a cara, hizo adquirir a Harley la conciencia de que todo aquello era auténtico, no un sueño. En persona, su voz, ya inconfundible de las cintas, tenía un timbre distinto, más ronco, más… real.

– Me encantan los cambios. Y a usted deben gustarle los retos, cuando está aquí después de… todo. – continuó él – Además, siendo usted más… _agradable_ a la vista, todos salimos ganando.

Harley, que había abierto la libreta para anotar cualquier incidencia o impresión que se le ocurriera al margen de lo registrado por la grabadora, levantó los ojos sorprendida. ¿Acababa de piropearla? Eso no lo había esperado. Apretó los labios, fingiéndose disgustada por el cumplido. Recordó que debía esperarse cualquier cosa de él.

– Dudo que el doctor Cavendish piense lo mismo. – replicó, mordaz.

– ¡Ah, el buen doctor! – exclamó él, con una especie de humor nostálgico. – Me extrañaría que pensara nada en este momento. Mmm… uno no puede pensar gran cosa cuando los gusanos se le están comiendo el cerebro, ¿no cree?

Ella se sintió asqueada con la imagen, y sobre todo con la expresión de complacida satisfacción con la que el Joker la había expuesto, pero se esforzó en no dejar traslucir la menor emoción.

– Es posible. Sólo quería aludir a que él no salió ganando.

– No, él no. – admitió él – Pero no fue mi culpa. Ya sabe lo que les pasa a los que se empeñan en jugar con fuego… – levantó las manos esposadas y le mostró sus dedos, agitándolos como un prestidigitador – Se queman los dedos.

Harley observó el movimiento de sus dedos y sus manos, ya que por primera vez tenía oportunidad de verlas de cerca. Eran bonitas, nervudas y de estructura fina para tratarse de un hombre, aunque estaban muy estropeadas. Tenía las uñas largas, alguna de ellas rota; y la piel estaba llena de pequeñas manchas, restos de heridas, o tal vez señales de quemaduras. Recordó el informe del dossier donde había leído un resumen con sus antecedentes. "Frecuente contacto con explosivos y materiales inflamables", pensó. "¿Tendencia a la piromanía?" (1)

Él debió malinterpretar su mirada inquisitiva, porque sonrió maliciosamente.

– ¿Le ponen nerviosa mis cicatrices? – preguntó, y sin esperar respuesta añadió – Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo. ¿Quiere que le cuente cómo me las hice?

Harley entornó los ojos. "Oh, allá vamos otra vez", pensó resignada.

– Claro, adelante. – dijo, no obstante, acompañando sus palabras con un gesto de su mano invitándolo a hablar. Ya que se ofrecía… dejarle que se explayara a su gusto en ese momento era una forma de romper el hielo como cualquier otra.

El Joker arrugó la nariz, en una mueca que pretendía parodiar una expresión triste.

– Verá, yo me crié en la calle… ¿sabe? Pequeños hurtos, nada serio. Era como uno de esos _tiernos_ golfillos de las películas de Chaplin. Había una chica, muy joven, poco mayor que yo. Nos criamos juntos. Era… oooh, preciosa. Tenía el pelo rubio y muy largo, y los ojos azules, como una virgen de Boticelli. Tan inocente...

«Pero la calle… es dura. Ella tampoco tenía nada, y se vio obligada a vender su cuerpo – soltó una risita aguda – Su chulo… era un bestia, un cerdo sin escrúpulos. Una noche, ella se negó a satisfacer las demandas de un cliente particularmente pervertido, y su chulo… ya sabe… quiso darle una _lección_. Sacó una navaja para rajarle la cara, una costumbre bastante extendida entre los proxenetas de barrios bajos. Pero yo no podía permitirlo, así que me adelanté para impedírselo.»

«Me cogieron entre unos matones, y él se partió de risa ante mis insultos y mis esfuerzos por soltarme. Me dijo: "No estés tan serio. Veo que estáis muy unidos y habéis compartido muchas cosas… así que no tendrás problemas para compartir esto también", y me rajó la cara, delante de ella. Así. – con los dedos, se recorrió las cicatrices de las comisuras. – Luego me dejaron allí en aquel callejón, desangrándome como un cerdo.»

Hizo una pausa mientras abría y cerraba la boca un par de veces, para humedecérsela. Después, añadió:

«¿Y sabe lo mejor de todo? Lo realmente _gracioso_. A ella no la rajaron, nunca tuvieron intención de hacerlo. A ella sólo la utilizaron de cebo para hacerme bajar la guardia porque su chulo quería deshacerse de mí, pues mi presencia molestaba a los clientes; y de paso que ella fuera obediente, ya sabe, para que escarmentara en cabeza ajena. Y ella colaboró, vaya si colaboró. Le dieron a elegir entre rajarla a ella o rajarme a mí, y ella no vaciló un instante. Esa _zorra_… – siseó lleno de odio. – Al parecer no era tan inocente después de todo. Cuando me enteré, me puse a reír, y desde entonces no he parado.»

«A ella nunca volví a verla. Lo último que supe fue que estaba de mantenida de un tío lo bastante mayor como para ser su abuelo. ¿Capta la ironía? La inocencia, como la piel, es fácil de desgarrar; y una vez rota, siempre queda la… – dejó pasar unos segundos, fingiendo que buscaba el término adecuado –…_cicatriz_. Más visible o menos visible, pero siempre está ahí. Siempre.»

Tras su monólogo, Harley dejó de apuntar y, de forma escéptica, levantó los ojos hacia su paciente.

– Una historia conmovedora.

Él soltó otra risa nerviosa ante el sarcasmo.

– ¿No… no me cree?

– ¿Por qué habría de creerle? Ya ha explicado unas cuantas veces cómo se hizo las cicatrices, y nunca repite el mismo relato. Al doctor Cavendish, ¿cuál le tocó? Veamos… creo que le contó que fue durante un viaje al Amazonas, donde estuvo conviviendo con una tribu de la selva profunda y ellos le hicieron esas heridas como una forma de rito iniciático.

El Joker sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa como diciendo "me rindo, eres demasiado lista para mí", y replicó:

– Sólo intento emocionar a mi público. ¿No ha sido enternecedor el cuento del golfillo callejero y la traición de su amor de la infancia? La verdad es que no recuerdo exactamente cómo me las hice, y unas veces lo recuerdo de una forma, otras de otra… Quién sabe, puede que alguna de esas historias sea cierta. Lo he pensado muchas veces, ¿sabe? Tendría gracia. Pero si he de tener un pasado, prefiero que sea múltiple. – lanzó una carcajada.

– Pues yo creo que tiene esa desusada, eeeh… costumbre de relatar historias relacionadas con sus cicatrices porque las verdaderas circunstancias en las que se le causaron le suponen algún tipo de trauma relacionado con su comportamiento actual. – Él no pareció tomarla muy en serio, empezando a mover los dedos como remedándola. El significado era muy claro: consideraba todo aquello palabrería inútil. A Harley no le sentó muy bien la burla directa, pero no lo dejó traslucir. – Yo tengo una teoría sobre la _verdadera_ historia que hay detrás de esas cicatrices.

Sorprendido, él dejó de burlarse para observarla con interés.

– ¿Y cuál es?

Ella guardó silencio unos segundos antes de contestar con otra pregunta:

– ¿Sabe lo que es "la sonrisa del payaso"?

– Seguro. – contestó él ufano, siguiendo con los dedos sus cicatrices pero sin llegar a tocarlas. – ¿Ve? – Harley, indiferente, continuó explicando:

– Es una leyenda urbana muy popular. Consiste en que un grupo o tribu urbana, que cambia cada vez que se cuenta la historia, cogen a una chica, o un chico, que eso poco importa. Le dan a elegir entre una paliza, que le rompan los dientes, que sea violada si es chica, o que le hagan la "sonrisa del payaso". Justo lo que tiene usted.

Él la miró con suficiencia.

– ¿Cree que fui _víctima_ de un grupo de radicales? ¿Que me dieron a elegir y elegí eso? – En su tono había aún más sarcasmo del que había empleado ella para burlarse de su historia de las cicatrices.

– No. Como dije, no es más que una leyenda urbana. Pero… – añadió – en múltiples ocasiones las leyendas urbanas sirven de inspiración a gente verdaderamente cruel. Desde luego, quien le hizo eso, fuera quien fuera, se basó en esa leyenda, aunque ignoro con qué objetivo.

Joker se encogió de hombros, tan despreocupado como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

– Es una explicación muy simplista.

– Es lo que me dice mi sentido común.

– Es _aburrida_. Y además, no aporta razones ni circunstancias, pensaba que tendría algo más que eso. Una leyenda urbana… qué previsible. Me decepciona, doctora. – gruñó, y sin saber bien por qué, Harley se sintió mal al oír eso. Deseaba tanto estar a la altura de un paciente tan complejo, que ahora la más mínima insinuación de lo contrario la afectaba más de lo que había podido imaginar. Aunque seguramente lo había dicho para molestarla… y qué fácilmente lo conseguía – Ademásss… no todo lo que nos dicta el sentido común acaba siendo cierto. Podría ser verdad, y podría no serlo. Podría habérmelas hecho yo mismo.

– Podría, desde luego. Pero, no sé… – pareció reflexionar – No veo que usted sea del tipo que se automutila. – Él alzó las cejas, y ella añadió – Usted parece ser del tipo de los que se lo hacen a los demás.

– Dígame, doctora… ¿usted se considera buena juzgando a las personas?

– ¿Significa eso que me equivoco?

Él lanzó una carcajada, y, cerrando un ojo, le apuntó con un dedo, sin confirmar o desmentir en uno u otro sentido, así que Harley se dijo que, por el momento, la cosa se tendría que quedar como estaba. Ya profundizarían sobre el tema en alguna sesión posterior… si él se dejaba.

* * *

(1) Gracias a Ade-Andario por advertirme sobre las marcas de las manos del Joker y lo de la tendencia a la piromanía; al igual que lo de la asimetría de las cicatrices. Lo de la cicatriz en el labio inferior me lo señaló Ladyascar... ¡gracias a ambas por prestarme vuestra excelente capacidad de observación!

* * *


	5. Un trato ventajoso

**Capítulo 5: Un trato ventajoso**

–Podríamos empezar por… –planteó Harley, pero se detuvo con una mueca de desagrado. Era imposible intentar siquiera mantener una conversación normal con alguien penosamente encadenado como una fiera– Quítenle las esposas –ordenó a los celadores.

–¡¿Qué? –Éstos intercambiaron una rápida mirada de alarma, no exenta de desaprobación– Doctora Quinzel, tenemos instrucciones de…

–_Yo_ soy quien está a cargo ahora –los cortó ella–. Y necesito que el paciente se encuentre cómodo para realizar las sesiones. Sólo las esposas, no los grilletes de los pies, puesto que no va a levantarse de la silla. Vamos, no se preocupen –quiso tranquilizarlos–. No me va a pasar nada. Para eso están ustedes aquí, ¿no es cierto?

–Sí, doctora –contestó el compañero de Cash, reticente–. Pero, aun así…

–Sólo hagan lo que digo. No puedo perder el tiempo con tonterías.

De mala gana, Cash se adelantó con la llave de las esposas en la mano y la introdujo en la hendidura de éstas. La cerradura se abrió y el celador se las quitó y las guardó. El Joker no dijo nada; se limitó a sonreír burlonamente al celador mientras se frotaba las muñecas doloridas. Éste no ocultó el odio en sus ojos.

–Déme la llave. Vamos, no tengo todo el día –lo apremió Harley.

Visiblemente contrariado, Cash obedeció y ella se guardó la llave en uno de los bolsillos de su bata blanca, mientras los ojos del Joker seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. El celador regresó a su posición de guardián y ella volvió a dirigir su atención a su paciente.

–Gracias, doctora Quinzel. Doctora Quinzel… –repitió él con voz cálida e, inesperadamente, añadió–: ¿Sabe? Me gusta su nombre.

–¿Mi… nombre? –repitió Harley, desconcertada.

–Harleen Quinzel. Pero antes he oído que la llaman Harley, ¿verdad?

–S-sí. – admitió ella, sin saber por qué llevaba la conversación a aquellos derroteros.

–Si tomamos el diminutivo de su nombre, y cortamos su apellido por la mitad, resulta Harley Quinn. Ya sabe, como Arlequín –añadió con los ojos muy abiertos– ¿Nunca se lo han dicho antes?

–En realidad, sí –No era más que un juego de palabras facilón que ya habían descubierto sus compañeras de hermandad en la Universidad, y que se había convertido en su apodo cuando estaba con ellas. Después de haberlo oído como mil veces, acababa por perder la gracia, pero eso no quitaba para que, al volver a oírlo por primera vez desde que acabara la Facultad, la hiciera sentirse algo nostálgica.

–Harley Quinn… es un nombre muy original… Todo lo original me hace sonreír, ¿ve? –se recorrió la boca y las cicatrices que la circundaban con los índices de las dos manos, y Harley no supo si se estaba burlando de ella– ¿Puedo llamarla así?

Ella estuvo a punto de asentir, pero en el último momento desechó la idea. Parecía el tipo de hombre de los que les das la mano y se cogen el brazo entero, pensó. No era conveniente que le diera tanta confianza, al menos de momento.

–Creo que Doctora Quinzel será más apropiado –dijo. Él pareció algo decepcionado, pero no protestó–. Es lo que soy. ¿Y usted, quién es?

–¿Qué? –graznó él, alzando las cejas sorprendido, e interiormente ella se felicitó por haber conseguido desconcertarle aunque fuera sólo por un segundo.

–Quién es usted. Nadie lo sabe, nadie tiene la menor pista de su identidad, ni huellas, ni ADN, nada. Creo que, antes que nada, usted necesita conocerse a sí mismo para que podamos entender qué le mueve a ser como es.

Él sonrió. De nuevo había vuelto a recuperar su expresión sarcástica, lo que aumentaba la inseguridad de Harley.

–Yo… me conozco bastante bien.

–¿Sí? Entonces no le importará responderme. Quién-es-usted –repitió ella, remarcando casi agresivamente las palabras.

El Joker, indiferente a cualquier tono, agresivo o no, se recostó aún más sobre su asiento adoptando una postura indolente.

–En realidad, eso importa poco.

–No sabía que usted fuera de los que evaden las cosas –replicó ella, mordaz–. ¿De verdad no me contesta porque no quiere… o es porque _no puede_? –Se estaba pasando, pensó alarmada. La estrategia de "la mejor defensa es un buen ataque" no dejaba de ser arriesgada. Muchos pacientes de ese estilo respondían hostilmente ante la menor insinuación por su parte de que adolecían de alguna limitación o debilidad.

Pero el Joker no pareció ofenderse. Por el contrario, soltó una carcajada.

–Mire por dónde, sí que me alegra que esté aquí. Usted es mucho más divertida que su antecesor.

–Y yo me alegro de que usted se alegre –Por dentro respiró aliviada–. Porque estoy aquí para ayudarle a encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Él enseñó sus dientes amarillentos y enérgicos en otra sonrisa, y sacudió la cabeza.

–La identidad de uno… siempre es una pregunta. Quiero decir, ¿sabemos quiénes somos en realidad?

Harley lo pensó un momento. Eso era otro error, ya que con los pacientes se debía actuar y contestar siempre sin vacilaciones, pero estaba claro que con el Joker no valían las normas estándar del protocolo psiquiátrico.

–Yo creo que sí –contestó al final. Esperaba al menos haber parecido lo bastante segura de la respuesta.

–Yo creo que _no_ –la contradijo él con tono enfático.

–Parece muy seguro de lo que dice.

–Lo estoy. Mmm… mírese a _sí misma_. "Doctora Quinzel, es lo que soy" –hizo una cómica imitación de una voz femenina–. Cuando sabe que eso no es cierto. Es algo más que una doctora, mucho más; pero hace tiempo que lo ha olvidado.

–Escuche, creo que lo que yo haga… –intentó cortarle, pero él no la escuchó y continuó hablando:

–Fíjese en cómo se viste, en cómo se arregla... o mejor dicho, cómo _no_ se arregla –señaló, haciéndola enrojecer por la directa alusión–. Con ese moño de abuelita y escondiendo esos _bonitos _ojos tras esas _espantosas_ gafas. Y esa ropa… –hizo rodar los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, como dando a entender que no encontraba palabras para describir lo fea que era su ropa–. Su aspecto dice a gritos: "¡Por favor, véanme como a una profesional, no como a una mujer!" –volvió a remedar su voz, y a continuación se puso serio–. Le aterroriza ser deseada o destacarse, y por tanto no se muestra al mundo como realmente es. Dudo que se haya enfrentado a su verdadero yo alguna vez.

Aquel discurso la dejó sin palabras. ¿En qué momento se habían cambiado las tornas y el paciente había sido quien había acabado psicoanalizando al terapeuta?

Lo que más la asustaba era que había acertado de pleno. Era verdad que desde hacía tiempo se esforzaba en esconder su belleza tras la bata blanca y la severidad de su arreglo personal. Tal precaución era necesaria, trabajando en Arkham, morada de dementes, asesinos y violadores, lo que la obligaba a disimular su feminidad todo lo posible. Por desgracia, se había acostumbrado a ello y ya no recordaba otra cosa. De toda la vida le parecía haber sido así, en lugar de la jovencita bulliciosa y coqueta que había sido durante su adolescencia.

Aquel hombre era… era increíble. Apenas llevaba unos minutos con él, y había conseguido ver en su interior con una precisión que ni sus amigos ni sus compañeros de trabajo habrían logrado alcanzar en años. ¿Cómo podía alcanzar un psicópata, si eso era, tanta inteligencia?

Intentó dominar su confusión pasando hojas de su libreta, mientras el Joker se repantigaba en su incómoda silla, visiblemente satisfecho por el efecto que sus palabras habían provocado en ella. Pero el esfuerzo de la joven fue inútil y sintió que la acometía un principio de pánico. "Leland tenía razón, esto me viene grande. No seré capaz", la golpeó la idea; y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no levantarse y salir corriendo.

Respiró hondo, y levantó de nuevo orgullosamente la cabeza para enfrentar la mirada de aquel individuo desconcertante. No, no se dejaría asustar tan fácilmente. Después de lo que le había costado conseguir el caso, no podía dejar que la intimidara con sus trucos.

–Es usted muy observador. Pero, ¿y qué me dice de usted, tiene las agallas para dirigir esa perspicacia hacia sí mismo? Se ha construido una identidad artificial, en torno a una carta de póker y a un traje y un maquillaje excéntricos porque así aumenta la confusión de los demás y eso le encanta.

Él no dijo nada, pero sonrió de nuevo, como dando a entender que concordaba con lo que había dicho. O tal vez eso deseaba creer ella.

–Pero usted no siempre fue el Joker, ¿verdad? –insistió– Creo que para nuestras sesiones sería beneficioso que pudiera dirigirme a usted, a la persona; no a una imagen llamada Joker. Tendrá un nombre, ¿no?

–¿Se refiere a un nombre de persona _normal_? –preguntó él, con sorna– ¿El del certificado de nacimiento, el de la pila bautismal, el de "Aquí yace Fulano de Tal, todos lo echaremos de menos"?

–Algo así.

–Un nombre humano… –suspiró él, y levantó los ojos hacia el techo, como tratando de recordar– Creo que una vez tuve un nombre así. Pero eso fue en otra vida, claro –se rió entre dientes–. Creo que empezaba por J, puede que John, Jack, Joe, o tal vez James; la memoria no es una de mis mayores virtudes. Pero ahora soy un hombre sin nombre. El señor jota, punto.

Harley se inclinó sobre la mesa, acortando unos centímetros la distancia de un metro treinta y cinco centímetros que había entre ellos.

–Señor J… ¿quiere que le llame así? –Él se encogió de hombros, indiferente. "Quien calla otorga", se dijo ella, y continuó–: Como decía, _señor J.,_ yo tengo que llevar a cabo su evaluación, y a usted no le vendría mal conocerse a sí mismo.

–Creo que no soy el único de esta habitación. – la pinchó, pero ella se hizo la desentendida. No le permitiría que volviera a hacerle perder los papeles.

–Pero usted es el único de esta habitación condenado a reclusión por crímenes violentos, y por tanto sujeto a evaluación psiquiátrica –replicó ella zanjando la cuestión–. Si colabora, y yo emito un informe favorable ante la junta, de ello podría depender que su estancia aquí en Arkham sea más… soportable.

La sonrisa que el Joker le devolvió llegaba al límite de lo sardónico.

–Doctora… o es muy ingenua o me toma por imbécil. – Ella se sintió bloqueada de nuevo ante la rudeza de la frase.

–Le-le aseguro que no…

–Sobre mis espaldas tengo muuuchos cargos de asesinato, amén de robo, extorsión, secuestro, blah-blah-blah. No insultaré su inteligencia diciendo que soy inocente –añadió orgullosamente–. La cuestión es: ¿de verdad cree que por muchos informes favorables que tenga, especialmente viniendo de una novata, esa _junta_ va a facilitarme las cosas siquiera un poquito? O, ¿de verdad espera que me lo trague yo?

–Puede creer lo que quiera, señor J. Pero mi obligación es realizar ese informe de evaluación, con su ayuda o sin ella. Si usted no colabora, rellenaré el informe con lo que se me ocurra y cumpliré con la norma, aunque entonces los dos habremos perdido el tiempo miserablemente. Pero si se aviene a colaborar, no será una pérdida de tiempo. Yo conseguiré un informe que verdaderamente tenga utilidad, y usted…

–… ¿Y yo, qué conseguiré? – la desafió él.

–La atención que sé que desea por encima de todo –respondió ella, y, sin dejarle replicar, agregó– No, no lo niegue. Esos vídeos que mandaba a las cadenas de TV para que los retransmitieran, esos comunicados a la policía, esos golpes sensacionales y populosos… no sólo tenían el objetivo de inspirar terror entre los ciudadanos de Gotham. Le encanta alardear, ser el centro de atención.

Él no respondió, sólo le devolvió la mirada socarronamente. En su fuero interno, Harley suplicó que eso significara que se estaba ablandando y apretó aún más:

–Durante las sesiones, yo le prestaré toda la atención que quiera, y más. Para eso estoy aquí, para escuchar todo lo que quiera contarme. Y además… –añadió como último argumento–, No tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y la examinó con detenimiento cerrando el ojo izquierdo, como si fuera él quien la estuviera evaluando a ella y no a la inversa (¡lo estaba haciendo otra vez!). Recuperando la posición inicial, con expresión campechana, asintió:

–Eso es verdad. Y, sin embargo, no es suficiente.

–¿No? ¿Y qué podría ofrecerle yo que le interesara? –preguntó Harley sin apartar su vista de él y de sus reacciones. Él dejó pasar unos segundos examinándola de nuevo de arriba abajo. Esta vez ella consiguió sostenerle la mirada sin pestañear, ignorando el calor que acudía a su rostro de forma casi inconsciente.

En esa ocasión, fue él quien desvió la vista, con expresión aburrida.

–Está bien. Hagamos un trato.

Harley intentó no dejar traslucir su emoción poniendo, de nuevo, su famosa "cara de póker", que ya le salía bastante lograda. Por cierto, una expresión bastante acertada, teniendo en cuenta quién era su interlocutor.

–Un trato –repitió con precaución.

–Un trato –repitió él también, asintiendo– Usted hace algo por mí, y yo le cuento todo lo que quiera saber. _Quid pro quo_, creo que dijo alguien una vez.

Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa, entrecerrando los ojos. Ni con todo el disimulo del mundo podía esconder su deseo, su _ansia_, de lograr que colaborara.

–Bien… ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

El Joker se reclinó en su silla, enseñando las manos con expresión falsamente bobalicona. Intentó columpiarse en su silla en un gesto jovial, pero ésta estaba atornillada al suelo y no lo consiguió.

–Verá doctora… soy un hombre de gustos sencillos. Me gustan la pólvora, la dinamita… Aunque no creo que vaya a proporcionarme nada de eso aquí.

–Más bien no –repuso Harley, con una sonrisa casi divertida.

–Entonces me conformaré con algo más accesible. Verá, las mangueras con agua helada son _estimulantes_, pero me gustaría poder tomar alguna ducha caliente y poder usar jabón. La higiene es importante –sonrió con lo que pretendía ser una expresión didáctica–. Creo que estoy siendo bastante razonable, ¿no? –Levantó los hombros e inclinó la cabeza con un mohín mimoso, como diciendo "soy un buen chico". Harley sabía que no lo era, pero en ese momento no vio razón para negarle lo que era un derecho básico.

–Supongo que sí, es razonable –asintió ella– Me ocuparé de ello.

–¿Y, en qué consistiría exactamente, eso de… _colaborar_? ¿Qué tendría que hacer?

–Hablar conmigo y contestar, lo más sinceramente posible, a mis preguntas. Bueno, ya ha realizado varias sesiones con el doctor Cavendish, ya conoce el procedimiento.

–¿También usted va a preguntarme si me pongo cachondo cuando rajo a alguien? –inquirió él, en tono burlón. Por supuesto, lo hacía por incomodarla, pero ella contestó con voz serena, casi fría:

–Señor J., el análisis de sus reacciones físicas ante determinados estímulos constituye una parte importante de su estudio criminogenético, es cierto… pero, por ahora, lo que realmente interesa de usted son sus motivaciones internas.

–¡Ah! Escudándose tras jerga profesional, ¿mmm? –celebró él con una risita. Fingió, o tal vez no, tomarse unos segundos más para pensar. Estaba claro que disfrutaba teniéndola en ascuas, pensó Harley, el muy…– Está bien –acabó accediendo con tono magnánimo–. Contestaré a sus… _preguntas_ –imprimió un tono despreciativo al término, y añadió como advertencia–: Pero cualquier respuesta que pueda darle, apenas será un rascado en la superficie. Si quiere llegar al fondo, tendrá que hacerlo por sí misma.

–¿Se refiere al fondo de su mente?

–No exactamente –contestó su paciente de forma enigmática, intrigándola aún más si cabe.

–¿De qué, entonces?

–¿De verdad quiere averiguarlo? –preguntó él malicioso, casi seductor. Ella bajó la vista, aún nerviosa pese a tener la situación aparentemente controlada, o quizá tal idea no fuese más que una ilusión. Después, recuperando el valor, levantó los ojos, clavándolos de nuevo en él.

–Es mi mayor deseo.

–Cuidado con lo que desea, doctora… –canturreó él con voz ronca– Puede incluso que lo consiga. Pero le advierto que, para lograrlo, será un laaargo viaje… ¿Será usted capaz de seguirme hasta el final?

Esta vez fue Harley quien se tomó su tiempo antes de responder, disfrutando de su pequeña venganza al tenerle en vilo ahora ella a él; y en ningún momento apartó la mirada del rostro de su paciente. Al final, contestó empleando, aunque involuntariamente, un tono sugestivo y desafiante muy parecido al que había utilizado él:

–Pruébeme.

En los ojos del Joker destelló, por un instante, un fiero y salvaje placer. El placer de un nuevo juego que comenzaba.

–Lo haré.

Harley volvió a experimentar el, ya cada vez más familiar, cosquilleo en su estómago que mezclaba excitación y miedo, emoción e impaciencia. Echó un rápido vistazo a su reloj de pulsera para ver cuánto tiempo le quedaba y maldijo para sus adentros cuando vio que prácticamente era ya la hora del final de la sesión. "¿Tan pronto?", se dijo molesta. Se le había pasado el tiempo volando. Ojalá las sesiones duraran el doble, para poder seguir hablando. ¡No le había dado tiempo de nada! ¡Y tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, tantos temas que tratar!

Bueno, no debía impacientarse. Recordó que la doctora Leland le había dicho que debía realizar un número de sesiones "no inferior a seis", pero no había especificado un número máximo. Eso significaba que podía tener a su disposición a su paciente todo el tiempo que quisiera, lo cual era una idea alentadora.

Por el momento lo dejarían así, no debía agotarle el primer día. Ya había conseguido su colaboración, que no era poco. El próximo día ya les daría tiempo a entrar en materia, con lo que fuera que implicara eso.

–Se acabó el tiempo –comentó el Joker, adivinándolo al leer la expresión de ella mientras miraba su reloj. Apoyaba la cabeza sobre una de sus manos y su actitud, despreocupada y espontánea, era más propia de un hombre libre que de un interno de un psiquiátrico.

–Sí –confirmó ella.

–Qué lástima.

"Y que lo digas", añadió ella en su fuero interno.

–No se preocupe, nos veremos en la próxima sesión.

–Estaré impaciente –susurró él humedeciéndose los labios, y Harley no pudo evitar seguir el movimiento con la vista, sintiéndose acalorada de nuevo. Sabía que lo hacía únicamente para evitar resecarse la boca, pero, según lo acompañaran determinadas palabras, o frases como la que acababa de decir, a dicho gesto podrían atribuírsele connotaciones muy diferentes. Casi podría decirse que aquel gesto y aquellas palabras, dichas por otra persona y en otras circunstancias, podrían interpretarse como algo… sensual.

O tal vez sólo fuera que ella era una mal pensada. Después de todo, el Joker sólo era un paciente más, famoso y fascinante, pero un paciente. Alguien enfermo, que necesitaba ayuda, como había afirmado ante Leland y Arkham. No debía olvidar eso.

Se levantó y se dirigió a Aaron Cash.

–Por hoy ya hemos acabado, pueden devolverlo a su celda. Para los traslados pueden volver a ponerle las esposas, pero cuando esté aquí para las sesiones quiero que se las quiten. Tienen copia de la llave, ¿cierto? –Cash asintió de mala gana– Me quedaré entonces con la que tengo ahora, para cualquier eventualidad –meditó unos segundos y después añadió–: Y a partir de hoy, asegúrense de que pueda tomar una ducha caliente al día.

Los rostros de los dos celadores se mostraron alarmados.

–¿Quiere que lo llevemos a ducharse con el resto del ganado? –preguntó el otro– Se nos ordenó mantenerlo aislado de cualquier contacto con otros internos.

Harley se lo pensó mejor. Era cierto, después de lo fácilmente que había convencido a muchos de los antiguos internos para que se convirtiesen en sus secuaces, era demasiado pronto para permitirle el contacto con otros, y aún más, tratándose de los internos del "zoo", cien veces más peligrosos que los anteriores.

–Está bien, lo mejor será que lo lleven después de que haya acabado el turno común, cuando los baños se queden vacíos. Así no molestará a los otros ni ellos lo molestarán a él. Simplemente vigílenlo bien durante todo el tiempo y asegúrense de que no haga nada raro. Y también proporciónenle jabón, champú y cualquier cosa que les pida.

–Y un patito de goma, no te… –añadió Cash con tono desdeñoso–. Si me permite opinar, doctora, es una pérdida de tiempo. Este tío es un guarro, y la higiene le importa tanto como a mí la poesía del siglo XVI.

–Pues debería importarte, amigo… –se oyó la voz del Joker, que había estado escuchando la conversación. Al parecer, tenía un oído más fino de lo que aparentaba–. La cultura es alimento para el cerebro, aunque en tu caso dudo que quede algo que alimentar.

–Tú cierra el pico, bicho raro –escupió Cash, sin esconder su desprecio.

Por un momento, el rostro del Joker se ensombreció, pero enseguida volvió a recuperar su expresión despreocupada. Sólo puso los ojos en blanco, como asombrado de que alguien pudiera ser tan grosero.

Harley inspiró y respiró profundamente para mantener la calma. Por supuesto, Cash tenía razón. A juzgar por su aspecto y lo que conocía de su carácter, el Joker no era de los que solían "perder el tiempo" en el aseo personal, y no dejaba de escamarle un poco esa extraña petición. Pero, aun así, concederle ese insólito capricho era un precio pequeño para obtener una disposición favorable por su parte. Después de todo, solo, desnudo y con una cuadrilla de celadores vigilándole en los baños, ¿qué daño podría hacer? Sin embargo, la razón principal de que hubiera accedido era que aquel hombre llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo tratado como un animal, y puede que ésa fuera una de las causas por las que disfrutara comportándose como tal. Con suerte, si empezaba a incorporar a su vida diaria un trato mejor y rituales como una higiene diaria decente, tal vez empezara a recordar lo que significaba ser humano.

Pero no podía permitir que Cash la desautorizara delante de él, así que se apresuró a reprenderle:

–Usted opine lo que quiera, pero obedezca. Y una cosa más… –se adelantó y se encaró con el celador todo lo que le permitían los veinticinco centímetros de diferencia entre sus estaturas– Si tengo la más mínima sospecha de que han vuelto a golpearlo o maltratarlo de cualquier manera, informaré de inmediato al señor Arkham y alguien perderá su empleo. ¿Me ha comprendido?

–Perfectamente, doctora –repuso éste, con el rostro y la voz tensos por la rabia reprimida.

Inmóvil en su asiento, el Joker esbozó una leve sonrisa satisfecha.

Cuando salió de la sala, a Harley le temblaban las piernas; en realidad le temblaba todo el cuerpo. La doctora Leland, que había seguido toda la sesión desde la otra habitación, acudió interesadísima a su encuentro.

–No ha estado mal, Harley… –sentenció– Nada mal para ser tu primera vez con alguien tan… como él. Pero creo que le has dado demasiada confianza, tal vez deberías esforzarte en conducir tú la sesión en lugar de darle tanta libertad… ¿Harley?

Ésta no la escuchaba. Se sentía tan extraña… nerviosa, algo asustada y… emocionada, muy emocionada. ¡Todo había ido muy bien! Vale, había tenido algún que otro traspié, pero nada que no tuviera solución. Lo importante era que él no sólo la había aceptado, sino que parecía preferirla a Cavendish. Y se había mostrado dispuesto a colaborar a cambio de una bagatela.

No le había parecido, en absoluto, el monstruo sediento de sangre que habían descrito los periódicos y los noticiarios. Por el contrario, había encontrado a un hombre inteligente y carismático, si bien un tanto excéntrico y con un sentido del humor un poquito retorcido. Nada con lo que ella no pudiera lidiar. De acuerdo, era un asesino, hecho reconocido por él mismo, pero en ningún momento ella había sentido miedo frente a él, ni siquiera sabiendo lo de Cavendish. Tal vez lo hubieran juzgado mal y no tuviera nada que ver con su muerte. La gente moría de infartos inexplicables todos los días.

Lo mejor de todo era que aquella sesión sólo había sido el principio. Casi no podía esperar para realizar la siguiente y poder verlo de nuevo para poder seguir profundizando en los entresijos de su mente, una tarea que prometía ser apasionante.

"Definitivamente, de esto sale un libro", fantaseó de nuevo. "Voy a ser famosa, y me voy a forrar. Y puede que incluso llegue a curarlo de verdad, si él se deja. Sería estupendo que…"

–Harley… ¿Harley? –la doctora Leland, preocupada por la expresión perdida de su empleada, llamó su atención sujetándola por el brazo. Ésta volvió a la realidad.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué?

–No me estabas escuchando. ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Claro –aseguró ella con una amplia sonrisa–. Nunca me había sentido mejor.

Y era cierto.

* * *

**Espero que esta primera entrevista os haya gustado, aunque sólo ha sido, como dije, una toma de contacto, aún no han hablado de nada verdaderamente importante. Eso ya vendrá en próximas sesiones que ya tengo planeadas. Y, por si hubiera dudas, el Joker tiene sus motivos para haber hecho la petición de las duchas, aparentemente tan poco propia de él; motivos que se irán desvelando en el futuro.**

**De nuevo, mil gracias por leer y por vuestros amables comentarios. Cualquier sugerencia o puntualización, dicha de forma educada y constructiva, por supuesto, será bienvenida. Bye!**


End file.
